Hide and Seek
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: Ten years passed since his moving None of them ever saw each other again. None of them ever forgot the promise they made so many years ago. They would definitely find each other again, no matter when, where and how. Please reviev
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Another story of mine. I just can't seem to stop getting ideas again -.- I say this often, but… Please, please review okay? I wanna know if you like it or not. **

Her braids were swaying in the wind as she ran. Her feet hitting the grass softly by each step.

She was giggling happily, looking for the perfect hideout. She was running out of time so she had to hurry up. Soon he would come looking for her.

She found a big rose bush in the backyard. That should do it; he would never find her there. She ducked behind the thorny bush and was quiet.

"I'm coming Rosette" she heard a faint voice call in the distance. Her smile widened, she peeked out through the many branches of the bush "You will never find me" she whispered.

She waited for a while before she saw his long purple braid. She ducked further behind the thorns and was quiet as a mouse. He was looking everywhere: in the playhouse, in the tree house, behind the trees and so on. He was sneaking around quietly, he wanted to surprise her.

She giggled when he straightened up and let his crimson eyes travel all around the big garden. His eyes narrowed, waiting for some kind of movement from the young girl.

They had been friends since they were two. They were both twelve years old now.

She peeked out of the bush again. She couldn't see him anymore. She smiled brightly "I told you I'm the best in hiding" she whispered.

"Really? I wouldn't say that Rosette" she suddenly heard a voice grin behind her, making her almost jump out of her skin. She spun around with a yelp and saw the young boy stand behind her with a smirk "Found you"

"How did you find me?" she cried "I thought I found the best hide ever"

The boy laughed "I could see the bright colours of your dress through the branches" he simply replied and pointed at her bright pink summer dress.

"That's so unfair Chrono…" she pouted "That's third time you find me now, how do you do that?"

"That's my secret my dear" he joked and shook his finger at her "I'm an expert in looking for little girls"

Rosette narrowed her eyes at him "Little girls?"

Chrono felt alarmed, her voice told him to run away as long as he could. A few seconds after that thought, she jumped at him with a loud "RAAHHRR"

He shrieked and spun around to speed away, unfortunately she caught him by wrapping her arms around his waist and making him fall to the ground with a yelp. As soon as he was down, she started tickling him.

They were both laughing loudly when a female voice called them from the veranda door "Rosette your mother wants you to get home and eat dinner"

The little blonde let out a disappointed "Aww…" and got off of the boy. Her blue eyes showed the sadness that they had to stop playing already. She loved to play with Chrono in his garden, especially "Hide and Seek" and the garden was huge; a perfect place with many hiding places.

"I don't wanna go home already" she pouted and let herself plop down on her rear, sitting Indian style "Why do parents have to interrupt all the time?"

Chrono smiled. He didn't want her to go now either, but he knew she had to "Don't worry Rosette" he said "We can meet tomorrow again, its weekend, so we can play the whole day"

Her face brightened immediately "You're right" she grinned "And tomorrow I'm gonna find the best hide ever"

"You wanna play Hide and Seek again? You can't get enough of that can you?" he chuckled

"I will not give up Chrono; I _will_ find the best hide ever" she grinned "A hiding place so good that you'll never gonna find me"

A smirk appeared on his face "It's a deal then" he said and stretched his hand out to her "I bet I can find you no matter where you are"

She got onto her feet and eyed him with a challenging look "I bet you can't" she grabbed his hand in hers and shook it "The bet is on" he said and let go again. They were smirking at each other for a time, until Chrono's mother called again "Rosette, your dinner is getting cold dear, your mother wants you to get home now"

"Okay Mrs. Crusa" Rosette called back "I'll see you tomorrow then Chrono"

"I can't wait" he smiled and waved when she ran out of the garden. After she was gone, he walked inside to get his own dinner.

At the dinner table sat his mother already waiting for him "How was your day sweetie?" she asked him and poured some soup onto his plate.

"Great, Rosette got annoyed that I found her all the time and then she started tickling me" he told her and started eating "We had so much fun"

His mother had long purple hair just like Chrono, her eyes were brown. Suddenly a sad smile formed on her face and she hesitated with her next question "Chrono?"

"Hmm?" he didn't look up.

"Sweetie… what would you say if I told you that…" she trailed off for a sec, making the young boy lift his gaze to meet hers. He could see something was wrong "What is it mom?" he asked.

His mother sighed "Listen Chrono… you know I just got fired from my work right?"

He nodded.

"Well… one of my good friends has found me a new place to work, but there is only one problem about that" she trailed off again and met his eyes with hers "We need to go to New York"

"What?" his spoon dropped onto the table "New York?"

"Yes, we will leave Michigan in three days" she explained "You'll have to say goodbye to Rosette"

Chrono couldn't say anything and was just staring at him mother. After some time he found his voice again "B-But… what about school and my friends? I don't wanna leave here" his voice got louder for every word

"We'll find a new school for you in New York sweetie… believe me, I'm so sorry that you have to leave them… but… we have to"

Chrono narrowed his eyes and got up from his chair "I don't wanna leave" he yelled, before spinning around and running out of the house.

His mother sighed once more, she knew he would react like this "I'm sorry Chrono" she whispered. She had hoped he wouldn't react that way.

Chrono didn't want to leave, he just didn't want to. He kept running down the street, he turned a sharp right and ran down a little path through a little wood. He headed for a special hide he and Rosette had. They had found it once they had played there, and they made it to their club house, even though it was just a big tree the could climb in.

He climbed as far up as he could and sat on a branch, looking out over the town he lived in "I don't wanna go to New York" he growled "I hate New York" how was he going to tell Rosette he was moving away? How would she react?

He decided he would never go down from the tree ever again, he would stay there forever and just let life pass by. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes "I wanna stay here forever and nothing will get me away from here"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette had just eaten and was full of energy "Mommy, can I go ask Chrono to play for a while before bedtime?" she asked expectantly.

"Sure you can dear, but only for two hours okay?" her mother answered with a smile.

The phone suddenly rang and her mother took it "Hello, here is Evelyn Christopher"

"Hi Evelyn" sounded the sad voice of Chrono's mother in the other end.

Rosette had heard it and stopped at the door. She walked back to her mother and listened to the conversation.

"Lilith, what's wrong?" Evelyn asked worried.

"Oh Evelyn, I told Chrono about the moving… and now he has run away" she sobbed. Rosette gasped when she heard that.

Evelyn sighed "He didn't take it the way you hoped did he?" she asked

"No, he took it the absolute opposite way" Lilith replied "I don't know where he could have gone, I'm worried about him, something might happen to him"

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure he will be home soon, how about you come over here for a cup of tea? It will help you calm down"

Rosette didn't hear the rest; she hoped she knew where he was hiding. She heard her mother call her but ignored it. She exited the door and was out in the street in no time. She looked up and down the street, then decided to turn right.

After about fifteen minutes she was in the little wood. It was dark by now and everything looked creepy. She walked very slowly by now "C-Chrono?" she called, though her voice was almost not more than a whisper "Chroonooo"

There was their tree, but where was he? She looked up through the branches but it was too dark to see anything. Had she really been wrong? Was he really somewhere else?

Suddenly she heard something from up the tree. She looked up and saw a shadow move around up there. She started climbing up. She wasn't as good in climbing as Chrono, but she managed.

The higher she got, the less creepy was it. She knew from the top she could see the whole town.

Suddenly movements from the top made her stop "Chrono?" she called another time; there was silence for a while, but then she heard a familiar voice call back to her "Rosette?" she was so relieved to hear his voice.

She hurried up the last few metres and saw him sitting on a branch "There you are, I was worried about you" she said as she sat down on the same branch "Not only I was worried, your mom is too"

He made a snort and looked away from her "She will make me leave Michigan and go to New York" he mumbled "I don't wanna leave though"

She watched him sadly "I don't want you to leave either, New York is so far away" she whispered "But it seems there is no way around"

"I know" he whispered and drooped his head "But why New York? I won't be able to visit you"

"We just have to hope we'll see each other again" she took his hands in hers "Let's promise each other to find each other again"

He smirked "I bet I can find you no matter where you are"

A grin spread over her face "Deal" then they shook hands and Chrono helped her down from the tree. They didn't hurry home; they walked slowly through the wood. Somehow Chrono wished they would never arrive at home. He would miss her so much.

Their surroundings didn't look so creepy anymore. She knew he was with her, and always had, but now it seemed she would have to go the path of life alone. she would see him again, but when would that be? It wasn't just to take the bus and then she would be there. She sighed silently and looked at him. he seemed to be thinking as well. he would find new friends, but what about her? He was her best friend, she didn't trust anyone more than him.

They could soon see the lights of their houses. She looked at the big blue house that was Chrono's. Soon it would belong to someone else. They would never be able to play hide and seek anymore in the big beautiful garden with the many hiding places.

They entered the front door and were met a pair of concerned eyes.

Chrono's mother was so happy. She hugged them both "Oh Chrono, I know I should have talked with you about this decision… but I needed the job so badly" Lilith sobbed "I'm sorry darling"

"It's okay mom, I will accept your decision" Chrono smiled "Besides, we made a promise" he looked at Rosette "We will find each other again… I will find her no matter where she is"

"And we will keep that promise" she finished for him.

**A/N: ****That was the first chapter of my new story. Phantom of the Theatre will be finished soon anyways, so this is the story that is going to take over instead. There are a few mistakes in this one, but I got a lazy attack and didn't look it through. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Chrono couldn't sleep that night. He didn't even want to think about all the packing he had to do the next day. He wouldn't have time to play with Rosette. He sighed deeply "Why does life have to be so unfair?" he murmured sadly and got out of the bed.

He stepped over to his window and glanced outside into the darkness "As dark as my mood" he thought "Without a light to show me the way out of this situation"

He would miss her so; miss her more than anyone else in Michigan. He would definitely keep their promise, no matter what.

Sadness was the only thing filling him right now, sadness and hope. Sadness that he had to leave and hope that something unforeseen would happen so they wouldn't move away. He knew he was being egoistic, his mother needed the new job, but he wish she could find it somewhere more close.

He looked around his room. It was his last day in it. Tomorrow all his things would disappear into boxes. His red eyes stopped at one special item. He walked over and picked it up. A yellow ribbon.

A sad smile spread over his face when he thought about the time she for the first time had told him he looked too girly with his hair loose. She had insisted in braiding it and then binding it together with the yellow ribbon.

When he had told her he thought it looked even more girly like that, she had tackled him and tickled him.

He wanted to give her something, a kind of token to represent their promise. It was too dark to look for something now though, so he walked back to bed, never letting go of the ribbon. He bound it around his wrist, keeping it safe.

It was as if the little item made all the memories he had had together with Rosette flood back into his mind, both good and bad. A tear appeared on his cheek "Why does life have to be so unfair Rosette?" he repeated, stroking the ribbon softly, feeling the silky fabric it was made of.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, he didn't want to get up. He just wanted to stay in bed, wishing it had all just been a bad dream.

When he heard his mother call for him, he knew it was all real "Chrono, we have to pack, get up so you can get breakfast before we start" she called.

Chrono buried his head under the duvet "No… don't want to" he murmured

The door to his room was opened and his mother entered "Sweetie, it's time to get up" she said "We have to pack today"

He frowned "No… I don't wanna go away from here" said his muffled voice.

She looked sadly at the pile that was her son "Oh Chrono… I know… but I promise we will visit Michigan as soon as possible… okay?"

When Chrono didn't answer, she sighed and left the room "I'm so sorry sweetie" she whispered.

A ring on the doorbell interrupted her and she headed for the door. Outside the door stood Rosette "Hello Mrs. Crusa" the girl greeted with a smile "Can I come in? I wanna help you pack… My mom said I should, she will be here later too"

Lilith smiled sadly at her "Thank you so much Rosette" she said "Maybe _you_ can get Chrono out of bed?"

"Just let me handle it" she grinned and hurried to his room.

She opened the door a bit and peeked inside. She saw a big lump on the bed under the duvet. Chrono was obviously hiding there.

A smirk appeared on the little blonde's face. She tiptoed into the room and over to the bed. She waited for a few seconds, checking if Chrono might have heard her.

When she was sure he hadn't heard or seen her coming, she jumped at the lump, all the while yelling "YAAYYYY"

"AAHHRRR" Chrono burst and had a hard time in getting free from his duvet. When he got his head free, he was met with the grinning face of Rosette "Morning sleepyhead" she grinned, her blue eyes sparkling with triumph that she had managed to surprise him.

"R-Rosette? Why are you here?" he asked confused

"Mom told me to go over and help you with the packing" she explained "Why are you still in bed?"

Chrono avoided her eyes "I don't want to get up" he said "I wanna stay here, I don't wanna leave Michigan"

Rosette's mood fell, she was sad that he had to leave too, but the promise they had made kept her up. She noticed the yellow ribbon around his wrist and touched it with her fingers "I'm going to miss you too" she whispered "Very much"

He turned his eyes to her fingers on his wrist, and placed his other hand on hers "I know…" he replied back "I just can't see anything positive in going to New York"

"Well… it's the biggest city in the world… I'm sure you're gonna like it as soon as you're there, but it won't make me miss you any less" she grinned "Just make the best out of the situation and make sure to come back here so we can play hide and seek again"

"You can't get enough of that game can you?" he asked teasingly.

"Nope" she replied with a huff "It's the best game ever"

"I'm sure it is" he smiled, then looked out of the window ""I will come back here soon… No matter what"

"I'll tickle you if you don't" she threatened "And then I will give you a super noogie"

"You can be really creepy sometimes you know?"

She gave him her darkest, scariest face ever "Say that agaaiinnn" she growled darkly, but then burst into laughter at the grimace of horror he made.

They were both laughing for a while after that, until the room filled with silence.

"Chrono, come and get breakfast sweetie" his mother called, destroying the silent moment.

He sighed and got up from the bed. Rosette stayed on it and watched him take a brush and start combing it through his tangled hair. He had trouble in getting it through, and it suddenly stuck. He fought hard to get it free, but the more he tried, the more it got caught in the big knots.

Rosette giggled "Want me to help you?" she didn't wait for an answer and placed herself behind him, taking the brush from his hands and freeing it from his hair.

"Want me to braid it for you?" she asked, the only answer was a nod. He took the ribbon off of his wrist and gave it to her.

When his hair was in a braid, she left the room so he could change.

She waited for him in the kitchen. Lilith was already packing stuff like pans, plates etc.

Chrono frowned when he came in and sat down at the table where his breakfast was, he was wearing a red T-shirt and a pair of black jeans, he was wearing his favourite red bandana too. A box stood on the floor and his mother was putting plates wrapped in newspapers into it.

He ate in silence.

Rosette asked him if she should help him with his room. He nodded simply, not really caring.

Later on Evelyn arrived and started helping Lilith with the kitchen and the living room. Rosette followed Chrono to his room, carrying a few boxes.

Chrono didn't say anything under the whole packing. He just quietly put his stuff into the boxes and then stopped, looking out the window in his room.

Rosette stepped over beside him, looking up at him "I don't like to see you so depressed Chrono" she said sadly "I wish I could do something to cheer you up"

He sighed "I don't think anything can cheer me up right now…" he murmured

"Can you at least let me try?"

He smiled softly down at her "Okay, try"

Then she took his hand and pulled him out of the room. They entered the living room, where the two mothers were packing all the smaller things away "Mom?" Rosette called, making Evelyn look up at her daughter "Chrono and I are taking a break okay?"

"Okay sugar" Evelyn smiled "Be back soon okay?"

"Okay" then the little blonde started dragging the baffled boy out of the house and down the street. She didn't let go of his hand "Rosette, where are we going?" he asked after a while.

"We're getting an ice-cream" she replied with a grin "I'm inviting you out"

"Do you even have money?" he asked

"Sure I do, now hurry up before they're all gone" she called and increased her speed.

She sure knew how to brighten up the mood, but he knew it was only for this moment. Soon the sadness would engulf him again. Right now though, he would enjoy her company as long as possible.

**AN: That was ****second chapter :) next will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Chrono forced a smile "Thanks for inviting me out Rosette" he said and walked beside her up the street towards their houses. Rosette beamed at him "I just wanted to cheer you up a little" she answered "I really don't like to see you so sad"

Chrono's head drooped "I know you never did" he murmured and remembered their first day at school. Chrono had had his long hair hanging loosely down over his back, his scarlet eyes had been wide from excitement and he was wearing a long coat with a pair of shorts, both as red as his eyes. His red bandana of course not missing.

He and Rosette had both been so excited that they at last were allowed to start in school.

For Rosette it had been a wonderful day, but for Chrono the day had only been one big disappointment. The others had whispered about him behind his back, they didn't want to play with him and nobody wanted to sit beside him other than Rosette.

When their mothers had come to pick them up, Rosette had told his mother about the day. Lilith had looked at him sadly and told him to hold his head high "They'll learn to know you better" she had said, but it didn't get better.

One day Rosette had had enough and walked directly over to the kids that had bullied her friend. She had yelled at them and scolded them "How dare you be like that towards him you dolts" she had yelled "If I see any of you bully him again, I'll be there to beat the living daylights out of you" then she huffed and walked over to Chrono.

From that day on, nobody said anything to him. Rosette's mother had been called because of that though, but Rosette didn't care.

"What are you thinking about Chrono?" he suddenly heard Rosette ask, her voice immediately pulling him out of his memories. He smiled softly at her "I never got to thank you for what you did for me in school" he said "Without you I would have stayed the freak forever"

"You are no freak just because you look different, you are something special" Rosette told him "Nobody can look all alike, people are different… just imagine how the world would have been if everybody were just alike" she shuddered "And those bullies of yours were only jealous of you beautiful purple hair and crimson eyes"

Chrono's eyes had widened and he had stopped walking, making Rosette stop as well. Her sapphire eyes were locked on his and she said "If anybody should bully you in your new school, just send me a letter and I'll be there right away"

A smile played its way over his lips "You would go all to New York because of that?" he asked teasingly "You know you can't just walk there or take the bike right?"

"Of course I would" she replied firmly "Now come on, our mothers will get worried if we don't head home now" she smiled and grabbed his hand before pulling him off to Chrono's house.

Lilith and Evelyn had already packed all the small stuff in the living room and kitchen and was now sitting on the couch talking. When Rosette and Chrono entered, they looked up at the two young ones "Hello Sweetie" said Evelyn "Where have you two been?"

"Just out Mom" Rosette answered with a smile "Come on Chrono, we still have stuff to pack"

Chrono followed her back to his room, where they again started putting his things into the big boxes that were now spread all over the rooms in the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day all the stuff they didn't pack the last day was packed and soon nothing in the house was left except the furniture.

Chrono glanced around the different rooms. It was almost unbearable to see it like this.

Chrono put his hand into the pocket and took out the yellow ribbon "This is for you Rosette" he whispered "So you don't forget me until we see each other again" then he headed for the bathroom, where he took a scissor into his left hand and took some long strands of his hair into his right. He braided the hair and bound the one end up with a rubber band; the other end was bound up with the yellow ribbon.

He slowly headed back for his room and crept under the duvet to hide. The only thing visible of him was his long hair cascading down over the edge of the bed and onto the floor, though when you looked close enough, the hair wasn't as long as it had been a few minutes before.

His mother peeked inside and noticed him; she didn't speak to him though. It was better to just let him be alone. She felt so guilty; it was her fault that her son was so unhappy. She pulled some purple strands behind her ear "I'm so sorry" she whispered and left the room.

Chrono didn't show himself all day. He didn't want to.

First when dinner was ready he crept forth from his hide and walked downstairs with red puffy eyes. Lilith knew he would be embarrassed and didn't ask him about it. She gave him his plate and put some food on it.

Chrono didn't say anything during dinner, just eating in total silence.

Lilith forced a smile "Phew, finished with packing at last" she said "That was one lot of hard work wasn't it Darling?"

Chrono only nodded faintly, not bothering to look up from his plate.

"Do you want to bring the others in your class anything as a farewell?" Lilith asked "Maybe I should bake you a nice cake?"

"What ever" Chrono replied and got up from his chair. He walked over to the sink to wash his plate before leaving the room. Lilith didn't know what to do; she had never seen him like that before. She sighed and buried her face in her hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette was restless. Tomorrow would be the last day she would see him, and she didn't know when she would see him again.

She had looked through all her drawers and wardrobe for something to give Chrono. She absolutely didn't want him to leave before she had found a farewell gift "No, not farewell, rather a see-you-soon-gift" she corrected herself.

At last she found the perfect gift and wrapped it up in some beautiful wrapping-paper. It was dark blue and had big glittery stars on it. She wasn't so good in packing, but she thought he might not care, it was the thought that counted anyways.

She had big trouble in falling asleep, she couldn't think of a future without playing hide and seek in his garden. Who was she supposed to play with now? The other kids in school were not someone she wanted to play with.

"They might be nice, but they will never able to replace Chrono" she grumbled under her covers. Her head lying on the soft pillow.

She knew it would be even harder for Chrono and she made a promise with herself "I will not cry when he leaves… I wanna make his farewell as happy as possible… I will not ruin it with my tears"

Then she fell asleep after all, though she couldn't stop turning around in her dreams.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Chrono was woken the next morning and told he should make ready for school, he had the urge to just scream at his mother that she should leave him alone, but he held it back and got up. He still didn't say a word.

"I have baked a cake for your friends darling, I hope you like it" Lilith said and placed a big cake in front of him. He threw a sad glance at it, before looking away "I don't care" he murmured and continued eating his breakfast.

When he was about exiting the door, his mother called him. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Remember the truck will be here at three, so be home early so we don't miss it okay?"

He gave her a look that told her Yea-so? And then started walking out the door, closing it softly behind him.

When Lilith entered the kitchen, she saw the cake was still on the table. She wanted to give it to him and ran out the door with it, but he was long gone. She dropped head.

"Hello Mrs. Crusa" she suddenly heard a faint voice call, making her turn around only to see Rosette run towards her.

"I'm sorry Rosette but Chrono has already left" Lilith said.

The blonde girl stopped in her tracks "Oh…"

Lilith smiled down at her "Could you please take this with you for me, it's Chrono's farewell gift for you all and it seems he forgot it"

"Sure Mrs. Crusa" Rosette smiled and took the cake before leaving for school as well.

She ran as fast as she could, hoping that she would catch up with Chrono before they arrived in school. She wanted to give him her gift in privacy, not wanting the others to see it. She never caught up to him before the big school building was in sight though.

In the classroom she found him in his seat in the back of the room. He just sat there with gloomy eyes, looking out the window.

She walked over to him and sat down beside him. It wasn't her seat, but the boy that usually sat there was mostly sick anyways. He didn't even turn to look at her.

"Chrono? Your mother told me to bring you this" she said "She told me you forgot it"

Chrono threw a glare at the cake on the table in front of him "What ever" he grumbled and turned his attention back to the outside.

"Chrono… I also have something for y-" "Attention class, please find your seats" the teacher said before she could finish her sentence.

She looked at Chrono sadly, before moving to her own seat a few lines in front of him.

Chrono didn't pay attention to any of their lessons. In the last lesson, the teacher noticed the cake that was placed on Chrono's table "What is the reason for the cake Chrono?" the teacher asked him, for the first time making the boy look up at him and pay attention.

The other kids in the classroom had all turned their gazes to him.

Chrono glared at the cake "For you, it's a gift" he said the word gift as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"A gift? What for?" asked one of the boys in the front

"I'm moving away…" Chrono's voice was pained

He heard a few gasps from some of the kids, the teacher walked down to him "It's very nice of you to bring a gift Chrono" he said "Where are you leaving to?"

Chrono closed his eyes, a stinging sensation burned in them "New York" he hissed

"Wauw really?" A boy in the back burst

"That is sooo cool Chrono" he heard a girl call in the second line.

Rosette sniffled a few times, but then remembered her promise. She wiped her eyes roughly, not wanting anyone too see her upcoming tears.

Chrono suddenly got up from his seat, throwing an icy glare at the others "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" he yelled and ran out the door. This silenced everybody instantly.

Rosette gasped and got up as well "I'll talk to him" she called to the teacher and followed the sadness filled boy.

She caught up with him soon, grabbing his sleeve and making him stop "Chrono, please stop" she called

"What do you want?" he growled and turned towards her.

"Please don't be like this…" she said softly "I don't like it when you are like that Chrono"

His shoulders slumped "I know… I'm sorry, but I just don't wanna hear anything about it anymore"

"Don't see it as worlds end, see it as a new beginning… I'm sure that after a while, you'll like it in New York" she said

"Never" he hissed

"Maybe you will" she was about to pull out her gift for him, when the teacher found them. Chrono told him it was okay again and that he was ready for next lesson before he walked by him and towards the classroom once again.

The teacher gave Rosette a questioning look "Just leave him alone" she told him and walked with him back to the others as well.

Nobody talked to him for the rest of the day. Rosette was allowed to sit beside him though and so she did.

**AN: That was chapter number three. I hope you liked the chapter. I promise that I'll make the whole story a little happier. ****Until next chappie :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Everyone seemed to like the cake Lilith had baked. Chrono didn't eat anything; he was only looking out the window.

Rosette eyed him with a sad look. How could her friend change like that? A couple of days ago he was so happy, now it seemed as if a dark cloud had overshadowed his mind.

She nudged him with her elbow, making him turn his eyes towards her with a questioning look. She smiled at him and held out a piece of cake for him, though he only shook his head.

"Come on now, please eat a piece" she said and placed it in front of him on the table. When he still refused to take it, she glared at him "Eat it, or I'm gonna shove it down your throat" she hissed. He shivered at her dark threatening voice and gulped. Her features turned soft again when she saw him take a bite of the cake.

After school, they walked home together, but suddenly Rosette remembered the little something in her pocket. She grabbed Chrono's hand and dragged him into another direction. He was confused and asked her where she was going.

"Just follow me" she replied, a blush appearing on her cheek.

Chrono shrugged and did what she said.

She led him towards their club tree; she stopped at the bottom and started climbing up. Chrono followed her.

She first stopped climbing higher, when they reached the branch they had sat on a few evenings before. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and waited till he was up as well. He looked out over the town for a moment, before turning his eyes towards the blonde girl.

"Uhm… Chrono, I…" she started, but soon trailed off. Chrono tilted his head at her questioningly "What is it Rosette?" he asked.

Suddenly it was as if the words that came out so easily before, were stuck in her throat. She wanted to tell him how much she was going to miss him, how much she hoped they would see each other soon and that she had a gift for him, but now, she just couldn't make herself say these words.

She let her eyes avoid his and instead looked out over the town. She sighed deeply, knowing that Chrono was still waiting for her to continue her sentence.

Her hand slowly slid into her pocket, her fingers lightly touching the little gift that rested in it "Chrono I… I have…" she trailed off again.

Chrono smiled, noticing her hand in her pocket. He softly grabbed her wrist, making the girl turn her head swiftly in his direction when he pulled her hand out of the pocket. Her hand was still enclosed around the blue gift, the stars on it glittering in the light from the sun.

"This for me?" he asked, his smile never left his face.

She blushed a deep red and nodded slightly "B-But please don't open it before you sit in the car…" she said.

Chrono blinked, but then let the little gift disappear into his own pocket "I promise" he said "And you know what?"

She turned her eyes back to him "What?" she asked curiously.

"I have something for you too" his hand dug into his other pocket, where he pulled out something that was wrapped into newspaper paper. He apologized for the wrapping, but she didn't care "Thank you Chrono" she whispered "May I open it now?"

"Sure" he replied and scooted a little closer when she started pulling of the wrapping. She gasped lightly when she pulled out the long purple strands with the yellow ribbon bound around them "Chrono, that is…-"

"My hair and the ribbon you gave me" he finished for her "So you don't forget me"

She smiled brightly at him, small tears pricking in her eyes that threatened to escapeany secondsoon "Thank you…" she whispered "I will never forget you"

"Like I will never forget you" he said, leaned closer and gave her a comforting hug "So don't cry"

"I'm sorry… I just can't stop it" she cried, soaking his shoulder. He held her like that for a while, until her tears ceased and ended with small sobs.

His eyes turned sad, it was time to go home, the truck would be there soon. He tightened his hug for a few seconds, before letting go "We have to go Rosette" he said and started climbing down, helping her. Down at the ground, he took her hand and they walked towards their houses.

In front of his house parked a big truck, two men were carrying furniture out into it. Lilith was watching them all the while they worked. When she saw Chrono and Rosette walk hand in hand towards her, she smiled sadly at her son "Hello darling" she greeted him "Did they like the cake?"

Chrono simply nodded, watching the two men as they carried a table into the truck with a frown. Rosette noticed he hadn't let go of her hand yet, but didn't really care "Can you come play for a while?" she asked, making him look at her "Sure" he replied and followed her to her house.

Lilith didn't say anything; she let her son have a last day with his friend.

Rosette and Chrono entered the house "Mom, I'm home" she called.

"Hello sweetie" Evelyn called

"Hello Mrs. Christopher" called Chrono, before the two entered the kitchen. Rosette pulled her hand out of Chrono's grasp "Are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked.

"A little thirsty" he replied.

Soon they sat in her room, both a glass in their hands. Chrono was looking around "So, what do we do?" he asked.

"Play?"

"Okay, play what?"

"Uhm…" Rosette started thinking, but couldn't come up with anything "I don't know…"

"How about we play our last Hide and Seek?" Chrono suggested.

Rosette face brightened "Yay, let's go" she beamed, grabbed his hand and pulled her with him outside in her garden "You count first" she grinned.

Chrono smiled "Okay" then he turned his back to her and started counting.

Rosette giggled and ran off to find a good place to hide. She could hear him count "This time you won't find me" she said "Our last game here will be the first game where you can't find me" she found a place behind a bush, but then she looked down herself "My blue dress will show him where I am" she thought and ran towards the playhouse instead, where she crept inside and looked out the little window.

"I'm coming" she heard Chrono call. She giggled and sat down on her knees, peeking out the window for her friend.

Chrono started looking around the garden, looking for any kind of thing that showed him where she was hiding "I will find you Rosette… you can't hide from me… no matter where you are, that's our promise and I will do anything to keep that promise"

**AN: That was that chapter :D I hope you liked it. Until next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Chrono still hadn't found the little blonde. He had been looking everywhere "Okay, that is strange" he murmured and stopped again, taking in every movement in the medium sized garden.

He sat down on his knees and waited, waited for anything that could reveal the whereabouts of the young girl.

He didn't know that Rosette was watching him with a big grin "What is it Chrono? Did you give up?" she whispered smugly "Come on, don't just sit there"

Chrono got back to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his trousers "Really strange" he mumbled. He was about to go deeper into the garden, when he suddenly heard his mother call for him "Chrono, come here, it's time to drive"

"Oh no…" Chrono thought sadly and glanced back over the garden. He wanted to find her first, but then Lilith appeared at the garden gate "Come on darling, the truck is waiting, we have to hurry up" she walked over and grabbed his hand.

"But mom, I didn't find Rosette yet" he protested, pulling against the hold on his hand.

"We don't have time, we're already late… come on" his protests were for naught, his mother didn't let him go. In stead she pulled him towards their car and shoved him in.

"But mom, Rosette is still hiding" Chrono yelled.

"Evelyn will find her, now put your seatbelt on, we're driving now" Lilith said

Evelyn was waving at the car, when Lilith started the engine. She was wondering why Rosette wasn't here waving as well, but she thought that it maybe was too much for the little girl and that this was the reason for her absence.

Lilith waved to Evelyn, before pulling the car out of the parking lot and out onto the street. Chrono turned his head horrified "No, it's too early" he called "She is still waiting for me to find her"

"Oh darling" Lilith said sadly "I'm sure you'll continue your game as soon as we visit them again"

A tear streamed down the young boy's cheek "Don't forget our promise Rosette… I will find you" he whispered so his mother couldn't hear it "No matter where you are"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette still sat in the play house waiting for Chrono to find her "I'm sure he'll never find me" she smiled "This time I found the perfect hide" she peeked out through the little window to glance outside. The garden was empty.

"Maybe he is looking in the front yard in stead" she thought. The hunched position slowly but safely started to make her sore. Her knees were pulled up under her and they started to hurt "Come on Chrono, find me already" she whispered and looked outside again. Still nothing.

After about twenty minutes, she crept out of her hide "Chrono, did you give up?" she called out over the garden. No answer. She stretched widely and glanced around again. Was this a trick? Was he really waiting for her around a corner, only waiting for her to give up and then jumping out and calling "Found you"?

"Chrono? CHRONO…" she called loudly, but no one answered her "This isn't funny Chrono, it was you who was supposed to find me, not otherwise" she called annoyed.

Suddenly her mother appeared in the garden "Rosette, where were you?" she asked.

"I was hiding from Chrono… though it seems he gave up" she said "Now I try to find him so I can rub into his face that I beat him in Hide and Seek"

"Oh sugar, but Chrono drove off with his mom about twenty minutes ago" Evelyn explained

"What?" Rosette spun around to face her mother with wide eyes "No, no he can't be… I WANTED TO SAY BYE TO HIM, HE CAN'T BE GONE" tears began streaming down her red cheeks "He just can't…" she whispered and fell to her already sore knees, sobs emerging.

"Oh sweetie" Evelyn whispered and sat down beside her, pulling the sad girl into a tight hug "I'm so sorry sugar"

"He can't be gone… I wanted to tell him something… I wanted to say goodbye" Rosette sobbed, then pulled herself free from her mother's grasp and stormed into the house.

Evelyn couldn't do anything than look her run away from her "Oh Rosette… I'm sorry sugar" she whispered, getting to her feet and then walking back into the house as well.

Rosette cried and cried. She hid underneath her duvet and refused to come out. Evelyn even had to place the food on the girls nightstand, but when she came back to get the dishes, she noticed that nothing of the food had disappeared. The silent sobs from underneath the duvet was tearing her heart apart, she had never seen her daughter like that before.

In the evening, Rosette had cried herself into sleep.

In the morning her eyes were red and puffy, her hair tousled from the duvet and she hadn't even changed out of her clothes from yesterday. She got up and looked out the window. She could see Chrono's house from there, they had always send messages to each other through their windows.

A new little tear trickled down her already red cheek.

She changed into new clothes and walked outside. When outside though, she didn't know what to do. She glanced around the garden, but decided it wasn't worth staying there. She made her way out onto the street and started trudging down the street towards the club tree.

When there, she climbed up and sat down on the branch where Chrono had given her the farewell gift. She pulled the bundle of hair out of her pocket and hugged it "I miss you Chrono… I hope you liked my gift" she whispered, feeling new tears threaten to fall from her eyes "Your hair will bring me good luck"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono had only slept badly that night. They had first arrived in their new apartment late last night. He was sore all over it. He got up and let his eyes travel around the new apartment. He already hated it. It was small, it was ugly and there were no children around that he could play with.

Actually he didn't want to play, he missed Rosette. He marched around the different rooms and the more he walked around, the more he hated the wretched place.

He sat down behind some boxes and leaned against them. A bright light shone down upon him from a window.

Suddenly he remembered something "Rosette's gift for me" he whispered and pulled the little blue gift out of his pocket with the glittering silver stars.

He unwrapped the paper around it and pulled out a little box. On the box was written "Don't forget me" he then opened the box.

Chrono smiled at the little item in it. It was two small plushies. One of them had long purple hair in a braid and the other blonde hair pulled back in two braids. It warmed his heart and he pulled both of them into a hug "Thank you Rosette" he whispered "That's what you were making in handwork class" he thought.

He was sure they would help him get through the hard time in the new surroundings. He decided to give it a chance at least.

**AN: That was chapter five, I hope you liked it. I will continue it soon.**

**Please review and comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Chrono had a hard time after the moving. He began in a new school, where the kids didn't actually like him. He remembered that the same thing happened in his other school, but here, he didn't have a Rosette to beat them off.

He was very lonely. But he guessed he wasn't the only one "You're lonely too aren't you Rosette?" he whispered, looking out of his window to the big skyscrapers and the busy streets.

New York wasn't as he had imagined. It was much bigger and busier.

He fell ill a couple of weeks later, so ill he had to stay from school for one whole week. He was staying in bed all the time; in his arms were the small plushies Rosette had made for him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette tried to play with the others, but when she asked them to play Hide and Seek, the said "But Rosette, it's so boring"

She always replied with a "Fine, then I won't play with you" and she stomped off annoyed.

After a while though, a new pupil started in her class. It was a little girl. She had long silvery hair and a pair of vermillion coloured eyes. She never seemed to have ever smiled though, she looked so sad and lost between all the strangers. She looked lonely.

Rosette smiled and walked over to her "Hey, I'm Rosette… what is your name?"

"I'm Azmaria" the little girl replied shyly.

"Do you wanna play with me?" Rosette asked

As an answer Azmaria just nodded with a little smile. From that day on, none of them was lonely again.

In the evening the blonde thought about how Chrono was in the big new city. Was he okay? Had he found new friends as well? Did he miss her as much as she did him? When would they see each other again?

All those questions spun around in her mind, they first ceased as soon as sleep took over her little tired form.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ten years since Chrono's moving passed by. None of them had ever seen each other again. None of them ever forgot the promise they made so long ago. They would definitely find each other again, no matter when, where and how. None of them ever thought about breaking that promise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, how was the meeting?" a male voice asked curiously "Did it go well?"

"Uhm… define the word "Well" hehehe…" a young blonde replied with a nervous laugh.

"Uhrg…" the male slapped his forehead "You ruined it again? What did you get for punishment this time?"

"Uhm… a lot of paper works? That you would love to help me with?" she smiled sweetly.

A sigh escaped the young mans lips "You're just hopeless Rosette… its fourth time this week you know… AND IT'S ONLY TUESDAY"

"Pleeeeaaaasssseee Joshua… pretty please?" she pleaded "I can't do it alone… I beg of you to help me"

Another sigh "I know I will regret this… but… ok- HEY"

The blonde had thrown herself at him, pulling him into a big hug "I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LET ME DOWN" she yelled happily "You're the best"

Joshua sweat dropped "Unfortunately… I am the only one as well…" he mumbled and pried her off of him "So… where is it?" he asked bored.

She pulled him towards her desk "Here" she said, and pointed at a giant pile of paper piled up beside her computer. When he saw it, he just wanted to burst into tears. His weekend was ruined. Again.

"You know Azzy will be so angry at me do ya?" he grumbled "I promised her a weekend for just us… and now it seems my weekend belongs to you and your… punishment" he said the word punishment as if it was the most nasty thing in the world.

"Awww… don't worry Josh" Rosette cooed "I can just call Azzy to come here and help us, then you'll still be together in the weekend" she grinned

Joshua sighed for the umpteenth time "Let's just begin this crap okay?"

"Okay" she grinned even wider. After a few minutes though, her telephone rang loudly in her pocket "Do just continue okay?" she smiled and got up from the chair beside him.

He gave her a bored glare "I bet she leaves in a few seconds, promising me a free dinner if I want to finish it for her" he grumbled

"Uhm… Joshie…" she asked sweetly "Could you do me a tiny favour?"

"What?" he grumbled

"If you finish this for me… I'll invite you for a free dinner? Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?"

An anger mark popped out on his temple "I KNEW IT" he burst and slammed his head down onto the table "Grrrr… fine…"

"YAY thank you Josh" she laughed and gave him a last hug, before she ran out towards the elevator.

Joshua glared at her "She loves my suffering" he grumbled "I just know she does…" then he turned his attention back towards the wretched paper work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somewhere else a young man was running through the streets and alleys of New York. He was panting wildly, but didn't stop his fast run. In his hand was a gun held safely and ready for use, if the situation should get worse.

His short purple hair swayed in the wind. His crimson eyes fully concentrated on the man running a few metres in front of him.

The man stopped when he was caught in a blind alley. His pursuer used the opportunity to aim his gun at him, effectively making the man freeze.

"Stop running away…" the purple haired panted "You won't escape anyway…"

The man had sweat drops running down over his cheeks and forehead "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? SHOOT ME? WELL, COME ON THEN" the man yelled.

"Only if I have to…" the purple head replied, never sinking the weapon from its aim "So I would suggest, you follow me to the police station…"

The man knew there was no way he could escape, and when a police car stopped right in front of the alley, he gave up.

The police officers hurried over and caught him.

The inspector walked over to the purple head with a bright smile "Nice done Detective Crusa… we have been looking for that guy for three weeks"

"It's okay Inspector" he replied with a tired smile "I just want to go home and get a nice shower"

"Hahaha, I can understand that… you have a lot of work on your back"

"Yes, you can say that" he smiled.

"Well then… we will give you a check as soon as you come to the station my friend… again good catch Chrono"

"Thank you" Chrono answered and turned to head for the busy streets again.

**AN: Ten years later ^^ how was it? I hope you liked it.**

**Rosette works in a famous agency (Dunno which kind… just a famous one -.-) **

**Chrono is a detective (What job is better when you try to find somebody? -.-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Rosette was again called for a meeting. This time though it was by her boss.

The young blonde entered the door to her boss office. On the door was a big sign saying 'Kate Valentine' (Rosette doesn't seem to be able to get rid of her -.- no matter where she is)

The woman was a stern middle aged, religious woman. She wore a cross around her neck. She had a pair of brown eyes, short dark brown almost black hair and she was wearing small round glasses on her nose.

She was a respectful woman as well, none of the workers dared say if they disagreed with her.

Rosette on the other hand did absolute not like her. She was the reason that she got so much work for punishment. She hated her, but it seemed the feeling was mutual.

The meeting wasn't as good as she hoped it to be. It was about the ruined meeting.

The whole ordeal ended with more punishment. Rosette had to clean her table properly and make the rest of her work, and then she should be lucky if she didn't get fired within a month.

Rosette was in a sour mood when she exited Kate's office "I hate that old bat" she grumbled "I just do"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono was in a bad mood too.

He had just received a call from the police inspector that he should help them with a new case.

It was about a young girl that probably had been kidnapped. The police had no idea of how to continue it. They had so to speak, run into a brick wall in that case. Only a very good detective could solve that mystery.

"I'll be right there" Chrono said, rubbing his eyes wearily. He had been up most of the night because of another case and actually just wanted to sleep.

He grabbed his long black coat, his hat and marched out of his dark, dusty office, before heading for the station.

He sighed when he arrived there. The inspector had that irritating glow in his eyes when he saw him.

Chrono mostly wanted to continue his own case, the one saying 'Find Rosette' but he unfortunately almost was busy with other crimes and stuff.

Most cases for him was to get hired for shadowing women of rich men who believed their wifes had an affair with either a strange man, or a friend. His clients mostly paid him good, but sometimes all the work was for not more than a few dollars.

The inspector explained the situation for the young man and after a couple of minutes, the brick wall had vanished.

"It's so good we have you Chrono" the inspector said, though in his voice there was both embarrassment and envy.

He gave Chrono the money from the last caught criminal.

Chrono was now able to buy himself a good portion of food for dinner.

Before he could leave though, the inspector held him back "I would really like to invite you for dinner at my place this evening" he said "My wife wants to meet the hero of this city"

Chrono didn't actually want to, but didn't want to sound unfriendly as well "Okay" he replied "I'll be there around six then" he said, before continuing his way out of the big, noisy building.

"It's only for one evening anyway" he thought and headed back to his office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette invited Joshua out for the promised dinner. Azmaria wasn't missing of course.

They found a nice 'cheap' restaurant.

"Okay, choose something" Rosette grinned and looked into her purse. She frowned "But nothing too expensive" she thought.

Azmaria leaned on Joshua's shoulder so they could see the menu together "How about that love?" she asked Joshua with a smile.

Rosette peeked over Joshua's shoulder to see what she meant. Her eyes widened when she saw how expensive it was "Noooo that is soooo bad" she suddenly yelled "So veeeery very bad"

The couple stared at her "Uhm… okay" they looked back at the menu again "Then what about this?" Joshua suggested.

Rosette growled "Grrrr…"

Azmaria looked over at the blonde "Is something wrong Rosette?"

"Noooo, I just don't think you should take that either" she smiled "It has caused many cases of food poisoning you know?"

"Oh my, what do you think we should choose then?" the albino asked

"Hmm…" the blonde grabbed the menu card from Joshua and looked through it, mostly through the prizes though "Ah, here is something" she grinned and showed them what she meant.

"Ramen?" Both asked her

"Yes, it's soooo good"

The couple sighed "It shouldn't be, that you might not have enough money with you should it?" Joshua asked

Rosette drooped her head "Sorry…"

They sighed again "I'll pay then" Joshua grumbled and took a new look at the menu.

Rosette beamed into a bright grin "Oh Joshie, thank you soooo much" she yelled happily and again gave him a big hug.

Azmaria watched them with a sweat drop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono's evening passed by almost perfect.

He hadn't bothered changing his attire. He took his black coat and hat and headed for the inspector's house.

He pressed the little button for the door bell and a melodious tune emerged from within the house. A woman with short curly hair opened the door, she almost seemed too young for the inspector. She was wearing a short red dress "I'm sorry, but we won't give money for some poor man from the streets" she said and was about to close the door, when Chrono stopped her with a foot.

"Though am I awaited by your husband" he said "The name is Chrono Crusa"

She opened the door further so she could inspect him in the light "So you are the detective my husband talks so much about" she asked, a hint of a smile grazing her blood red lips "Do come in then" she stepped aside so he could enter.

Chrono took off his hat and stepped inside. The house was big and bright. The walls were either white, or a faint ultramarine.

Over the dinner table was a medium sized chandelier.

Chrono felt quite out of place in this house.

"My name is Yasmin by the way, I'm sorry for my rudeness from before" she said and held her hand out for him to take. She had expected him to leave a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, but instead he took it and shook it "Nice to meet you" he said.

She gave him an annoyed glare, before she decided it was time to get her husband. She by the same opportunity took his coat into the hallway.

The inspector was in his best suit "Hello my friend" he greeted "How nice of you to come"

"Thank you" Chrono replied with a faint smile. He was about to say "I wasn't able to say no anyways" but he kept quiet.

The food was very delicious, and the evening passed by in a hurry.

Chrono was happy when he at last was allowed to leave.

The cold air from the outside felt very good in his face. He put his hands into his pockets. He suddenly felt something in his left pocket though, and pulled out a little piece of paper. He unfolded it and read what it said. It was a phone number and some dates and times. Some words were scribbled underneath the small numbers; they said 'Call me'

Chrono rubbed his forehead "I don't believe it" he grumbled and crumbled the little piece of paper, before letting it disappear back into his pocket, only to be fed to his trashcan as soon as he came home.

**AN: I hope you liked it ^^ they have some funny lives don't they? :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Rosette actually managed to clean up her desk. She had thrown a lot of loose papers away, together with a pair of other things she didn't use anymore.

Joshua came over and looked at her with a smile "I'm very proud of you Rosette" he said "But you still owe me for the punishment work"

"Okay, okay… I'll do whatever you want" she grumbled and got up so she could look him in his eyes "Well?"

"Hmm…" Joshua placed an index finger under his chin when he was thinking. It took a couple of minutes before he at last had found what it should be "You could do me a favour" he smiled "I would like you to clean up my desk as well"

"WHAT?"

"I'm sure you would looooove to help me with it" he smirked "And while you do that, I can invite Azzy out for dinner and apologize for last weekend"

"Why you…" Rosette growled threateningly, but Joshua ignored her "I did something for you too" he said "You owe me"

Rosette sighed "Very well… I will do it then" she muttered "I'll start right away with it" she walked by him and towards his desk. Her eyes widened when she saw it. There were paper balls everywhere "And the old bat thinks I am the one who can't clean up" se grumbled and began her work "Just my luck"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono had let himself fall onto his dust brown couch as soon as he had entered his little apartment. Unfortunately he had fallen asleep in that same position and had a sore neck when he woke up.

He had no food in the kitchen, so he got up, changed into other clothes and headed for the next best Café.

He normally used to go there, so them who worked there knew him very well.

"Hey Chrono" a young girl called "The usual?" the girl had short red hair. The little sign on her blouse said 'Anna'

"Yes, the usual" Chrono smiled and sat down at a little round table at the window.

"How's it goes?" she asked when she poured some coffee into a cup. There were three pieces of sugar in it, no more and no less "I haven't seen you in a long time"

"I have a lot to do" he replied and took a sip of the fresh warm coffee.

Anna grinned "To be a private detective means a lot of work"

"You can say that again… I don't even know when I last had three proper meals at a day"

"Too bad" she smiled "Anyway, if you get hungry, you're always welcome at my place" she called it her place, though the real owner was a big man with long black hair that unfortunately had got ill.

"Thanks Anna" he answered "I'll think about that"

The girl walked back behind the counter to empty the dishwasher, leaving Chrono alone so he could drink in peace.

After a while, he finished his coffee and just sat there looking out the window. He was like so many times back in the past. Ten years to be correct. He missed her. Had she forgotten him? How was she now? Where was she?

He sighed deeply "When I have got all those other cases off of my back, I'll find you" he whispered "I promised ten years ago… and I will keep that promise"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette too was with Chrono in her thoughts. She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a little item she had used as a luck bringer for ten years. Chrono's long strands with the golden ribbon.

She smiled and hugged it to her cheek "I still miss you Chrono" she whispered "Please come and find me… I'm waiting for you"

"Rosette?"

She turned her head and saw Joshua "What's wrong? You look so sad all of a sudden" he said concerned

"No, it's nothing Josh" she smiled "I just remembered something… is all" she let her hand with Chrono's hair dug back into her pocket.

"I think I know what you were thinking about" Joshua smiled "You were thinking about him didn't you? When he is going to find you"

She nodded with a sad smile "I miss him so much… it's ten years ago now"

"Isn't the reason you moved to New York so he could find you more easily? Come on Rosette… don't give up"

"Yes… I moved to New York to be closer to him, but New York is so big… and Chrono and I are so small compared to it"

"Didn't I just tell you not to give up?" Joshua said firmly "Now stop whimpering and believe in him… don't worry, I'm sure he's out there looking for you"

She stepped over to him and hugged him "Thank you Josh, you really are the best" she whispered

Joshua smiled "I have to take care of my little sister" he smiled

"I'm happy to have someone like you" since they had met, he had been like a brother for her. She loved him like a brother and Azmaria like a sister. They always helped her out of her gloomy or sad mood.

Rosette hoped Chrono had a person like that at his side too. She hoped he had some good friends around him as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The telephone had been ringing non-stop since he got to the office. He now had three cases for the police and two cases waiting for him.

The first case seemed easy enough, but the second one should be a little harder to solve.

He was walking down the street after solving the first mystery. He was hungry. Unfortunately, he had no money with him at that moment.

He was looking at a menu to a restaurant. His stomach growled when he saw all the delicious food on it. He sighed though and thought it wouldn't help him if he walked around on the streets looking at food he couldn't get, so he decided it was time to go back to his office.

Back in the office, he let himself drop onto his chair and leaning his legs on the desk. He was looking out the window at the giant buildings "Why did I choose this life again?" he asked himself "It's because of you Rosette… I hope you haven't forgotten me, because I go all through hell here every day"

His thoughts were interrupted by the little black telephone on his desk. He sighed "What is it now?" he thought and grabbed the receiver.

It was another shadowing case. He was supposed to shadow the wife of a rich businessman.

His stomach growled "I'm hungry" he mumbled "Maybe I should go see Anna before I go"

Anna always gave him something to eat, no matter if he could pay, or was broke. The café was his refuge.

**AN: That was chapter number 8 ^^ Next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Rosette was at Joshua's desk to get some papers, when Kate suddenly walked in and called "Silence"

Rosette and the others looked up and over at the stern looking woman.

Kate cleared her throat "Tomorrow we will be visited by a very wealthy young man, he will inspect and control our working area, and I expect everyone to show themselves from there best side" she said "If there is only a tiny little thing displeasing him, I will make sure that the troublemakers will get fired within seonds… do you understand?"

"Yes Madame" Joshua called back; earning him a cold glare from Kate "I hope so for you" she hissed and vanished back into her own office.

"I hope she will get fired" Rosette grumbled "Did you see the look she gave me while saying that?"

"I did" Joshua replied "But you are the number one on her black list after all"

"I'm not always the number one troublemaker here" she pouted "I just can't stand that old bat"

Joshua laughed "Come on now, let's finish this" he smiled and continued copying the papers from his computer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In a week Chrono had managed to solve the hard case he had got. He hadn't had a call the whole day, so he was actually in a quite good mood.

_RING RING_

"Shouldn't have said that" he mumbled and took the receiver "Hello?"

"Hello Chrono" The inspector replied

"Oh, hello Inspector Morrison" Chrono said with a sigh "What can I do for you?"

"I was calling you because of an invitation my friend" Morrison replied with a laugh "I turn sixty next Thursday, and I wanted to invite you for a party at my place"

"Oh really?" Chrono asked, throwing a glance at his calendar. Unfortunately he had nothing to do that day. He sighed again "When am I supposed to be there?" he asked

"About seven I believe, I'm going to invite some of my best officers as well"

"Sounds… nice" Chrono said "I'll be there then"

"Great, I'll see you there"

"Sure, bye" then Chrono hung up again and leaned back in his chair "A birthday party?" he mumbled and rubbed his forehead "What do I wear?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette and the other workers were waiting for the wealthy young man that was supposed to control them. She hated it to just sit on her chair and do as if she was working hard.

She suddenly felt something small hit her nose and fall onto her desk. It was a little note. She looked over her shoulder and saw a waving, smiling Joshua. She smiled back and turned to see what he wanted.

_Hey Rosette!_

_Are you bored? Of course you are. It wouldn't be you if you weren't bored. To work normally is too unusual for you isn't it?_

_DON'T KILL ME FOR SAYING THAT!!!!_

_Anyways, try not to get us in trouble during the control okay? We all rely on you._

_Just do what you normally do… sleep, then you can't make trouble *Hahaha*_

_Keep your head high sis. _

_Your brother Joshua._

_  
P.s.I didn't mean what I wrote from "Anyways" to *Hahaha*……… or did I?... Nah._

"Lucky you bro, I was almost ready to jump over to you and kill you" she whispered menacingly. She hurrily let the piece of paper disappear into her pocket when the door was opened and Kate stepped in.

Rosette duck her head and looked at her computer screen. Pretending to by totally busy.

"This way Mr. Aion" Kate said, after she had taken a look around.

A tall man with long white hair stepped inside. (Rosette can't get rid of him either it seems -.-!)

The man smiled at Kate and stepped by her. He looked around at the concentrated people in the big room. Around twenty workers were in there.

He silently walked by every one of them. Looking over their shoulders.

Rosette soon felt his presence behind her and she glanced up at him. He smiled back down at her; his eyes were as cold as ice though.

Suddenly she accidentally pushed her glass over the edge of her desk, so it scattered into a thousand pieces on the floor with a loud CRASH.

She gasped and with wide eyes looked up at Kate and Aion "I-I'm so sorry" she apologized and got onto the floor to collect all the pieces of her broken glass. Kate glared at her "Can't you be more careful?" she hissed.

She reached out for a big piece by Aion's foot, when he grabbed her hand and took the piece himself. She jumped at the contact and jerked her head up to look at him. She was met by a wide smile, though his eyes never changed.

Joshua slapped his forehead "Oh no…" he mumbled.

Aion got down on his left knee "Be careful with that, you could get cut on the sharp pieces" he said.

"I will… thank you Sir" Rosette replied.

Aion got up again and walked on with Kate right behind him. Rosette sighed "Seems I'm lucky anyway" she mumbled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono really didn't want to go to that birthday party, though he wasn't in the position to say no.

He had to find a suit of some sort. He was sure he had one somewhere.

After some long time of looking through his closets, he at last found something useful. It was a black suit with a white button up blouse and a black tie.

Suddenly he found something else as well.

A little pair of plushies. He smiled at them and dusted them off "I almost forgot them" he murmured. The little boy with the purple hair had a headband around his head. The little girl had a pair of blonde braids.

"I haven't worn a headband for a long time" he smiled and rummaged through some of the small boxes that were placed at the bottom of his closet.

There it was. A red bandana. He hadn't seen that in many years. He smiled at the memory "I always wore it… every single day" he took it and dusted it off as well. Then he walked over to his mirror and held it up in front of his forehead.

"For old time's sake" he said and started binding it around his head. His long braid that he used to have when he was little was long gone. It was always in his way when he was working.

His bangs still covered the sides of his face though.

He took the headband off again and put it into his pocket.

She will recognize that when she sees it" he smiled and walked back to his closet to clean up the mess he had made.

**AN: I hope you liked it ^^ I'll write next chappie soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

It seemed the Inspector had invited half of the city. Chrono didn't know any of the people there. He sighed and headed for the entrance, though he much rather wanted to go home.

He entered and stepped into the big hallway. Yasmin was greeting the guests and taking their coats. She looked at Chrono in a strange way as he walked by her, but he decided to ignore it.

He felt her gaze follow him until he turned a corner into a big living room.

He took a look around, but his eyes couldn't see any familiar faces.

He decided to go take a drink at the long table at the left wall. Some people were gathered there as well. When he took a glass of red wine, he accidentally bumped into a girl next to him.

"I'm sorry" he apologized and turned around to face her.

"Oh, it's okay" she smiled "It was my fault"

Chrono didn't know her either. She was wearing a silver white dress. Her hair almost the same colour and her eyes were a dark pink colour. She smiled at him "Why were you invited?" she asked "I was invited because I know the friend of a friend of inspector Morrison" she explained "By the way, my name is Azmaria Hendric" she added.

"I'm Chrono" Chrono replied "Inspector Morrison invited me because I helped him solve some cases"

"Ah, so you're a police officer?"

"No, a private detective" Chrono answered with a smile.

"Really? Wauw" Azmaria grinned "A friend of mine is looking for a person she has been missing for many years; you would be perfect for that job"

Chrono chuckled "I would love to help, but unfortunately, I'm looking for a missing person myself… and besides that, I have a lot of work on my back"

"Too bad, well… I hope you'll find her or him soon"

"It's a her" Chrono smiled "And thank you"

"See you later" Azmaria said and walked into the crowd. Chrono was now again alone, in between a lot of people he didn't know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette was bored. Azmaria had been invited to a fancy birthday party and Joshua was together with some of his friends. She had nobody to call except for her mother.

"I called mom this morning" she mumbled. Instead she walked into town.

She found a nice looking place where she could eat and after that she went home again to watch TV.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono was bored as well. Azmaria was gone in the big crowd, so he couldn't talk with her. People were dancing "I never knew that being an inspector gives you enough money to live in such a big house" he thought.

Suddenly he felt someone tug at his sleeve and pull him out onto the dance floor. He looked down and saw that it was Yasmin "Come on Detective, dance with me" she said with a smile.

Chrono sighed "Why not?" he mumbled "As soon as I can go home after that" he added mentally.

He soon found out that _she_ was leading _him_. He actually didn't care. She smiled up at him, but he didn't even show a hint of a smile.

He noticed the inspector at a table in the other end of the room. He was laughing loudly; obviously he had had a little too much to drink already. Yasmin too it seemed. She almost stumbled a few times.

The silver haired girl from earlier sat in a couch chatting with some other young women. What was her name again? Maria?

His thoughts were interrupted by a harsh tug on his sleeve. And in less than a minute, Yasmin had pushed him into a room and closed and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

She turned around to face him, a wide smile plastered onto her face "Got ya" she whispered.

Chrono looked around; it looked like a little office. Yasmin closed the distance between them and pushed him against a wall.

"Sooo little detective…" she slurred hoarsely "Why didn't you call me?"

"You know the reason" he replied

"No" she pouted "Don't you think I'm pretty?" she leaned in closer, but Chrono grabbed her shoulders to keep her at a safe distance. She pouted further at that "Why don't you want me?" she asked sadly.

"I am not interested in you Yasmin" he explained "Besides, you already have a husband"

A smile crossed her lips "He will never ever know" she slurred, her hands grabbing his tie, then they travelled upwards towards his face. He stopped her in grabbing her hands instead. She tried to close the distance further, but Chrono's firm grip held her away.

"Yasmin stop" he said impatiently.

"No" she replied shortly "Don't want to"

Chrono sighed "Why did I deserve this? Why?" he asked himself.

"Yasmin listen…" he began, making sure she was really listening to what he was telling her "What you intend to do is wrong" he said "You have a husband that cares for you… you have a happy life at his side, would you really ruin that life?"

"I told you he will never know" she repeated fluttering her eyes.

"I will not allow you doing it Yasmin" he said firmly, pushing her away from him

"You're too obsessed with the law" she hissed annoyed

"It's not the reason and you know it" he said "I won't cheat with you, I have absolute no interest in you… please understand that"

She looked down.

Chrono rubbed his forehead "Gosh, did I really deserve this?" he thought

"Detective?" she asked silently

"Hmm?"

She lift her head to look in his eyes "Will you be mine one day?"

Chrono shook his head "No, it will never be us" he replied.

Her shoulders slumped and she sank her head. She pulled away from him. Chrono almost felt guilty for making her unhappy. He really wasn't interested in her or getting trouble because of her.

She sighed "I need sleep" she murmured and walked over to the door, opening it and then walking out.

Chrono sighed "I need sleep as well" he said and exited the office. A woman had stopped Yasmin and they were now chatting.

Chrono snuck by them and left the big house "Home, I just wanna go home" he thought and headed for his humble apartment with the dusty furniture and the worn out grey carpet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wauw, that man is really honest" Rosette smiled at her TV "Why aren't all men as honest as him?"

She stretched and turned off the TV "Bed time" she smiled and headed for her bedroom "Tomorrow is a new brilliant day in the office" of course she was sarcastic about that.

**AN: ****That was chapter number ten ^^ I hope you liked it. Next one will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Joshua looked extremely tired and sick the next day at work. Rosette walked over to him and placed her palm on his forehead "Gosh Josh, you're almost burning up here" she said concerned "Why are you at work?"

Joshua turned a wary look up at her "Oh shush Rosette, I feel fine" he smiled

Rosette's concern turned into a glare "Feel fine? You have a high fever! You can't just lie to me about something like that" she scolded "I'll tell Kate I'll lead you home, and don't try to tell me it really is okay, cause it isn't… I could call Azzy too"

Joshua looked down ashamed "No, I'll do what you say… please don't tell Azzy about it… she'll be angry at me for going to work like this"

Rosette smiled and patted his head "Good boy, now stay here while I go tell Kate"

Joshua nodded and settled in turning out his computer, while Rosette headed for their boss' office. Rosette knocked at the door and heard a muffled "Come in" through the door.

Rosette entered, the stern lady inside didn't bother looking up from her work.

Rosette cleared her throat "Uhm… Miss Kate?"

"Yes?" she replied in an unfriendly manner.

"Uhm… Joshua is sick and I wanted to ask if I was allowed to bring him home"

"Sick?" Kate for the first time looked up "How sick?"

"He has a high fever and doesn't look very good" Rosette explained.

Kate narrowed her eyes at the blonde, as if to check if she was lying. Rosette gave her boss a pleading look "Very well… bring him home" Kate replied at last, making the blonde smile "Thank you" she said and exited the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono was unusually happy that morning. He hadn't had a single call the whole day until now. He had no cases waiting for him either.

He was humming lightly while cleaning up his apartment a little. It really needed it, but he was just a simple male.

He had hurried home after the birthday party yesterday. He just hoped that Yasmin wouldn't pull a trick like that on him again.

He placed the small plushies on his nightstand together with his bandana. He smiled at the little items and walked into his living room, where he let himself plop into his favourite armchair. He turned on the TV and zapped through the channels. He found a good movie and decided it would be much better if he had a cup of tea with him.

He sighed satisfied after he again had taken place in the chair, the cup of tea warming his hands pleasantly.

The sun was still shining outside. On days like these, he couldn't do anything else than enjoy the life he has chosen. At first he didn't want to stay in New York, but after the horrible accident four years ago, where he lost his mother, he had found out, that this town needed more people protecting and helping others, and thus he decided to be a private detective.

Chrono returned his attention back to the TV, where a guy was shooting at someone. Chrono had never used his weapon to shoot anyone with. He wasn't the type to kill others.

He smiled and closed his eyes "When I find Rosette, she will be angry at me because I took so long to find her" he whispered and glanced into his bedroom, where the little plushies were side by side "Won't you Rosette?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette had placed Joshua on the couch. She had wrapped a blanket tightly around him and had given him the remote control for the TV.

After that, she headed for the kitchen, where she conjured a nice bowl of soup for him out of the remains in the fridge.

"Here ya go Josh" she smiled and placed the warm bowl on the table "This'll make you feel better in no time"

Joshua smiled "Thanks Rosette" he said and sat up, taking the bowl into his hands and blowing softly at it, before he took a spoon and carefully sipped the warm food from it.

She sat down next to him. He looked up at her "It's good" he smiled

"Thanks" she replied and patted his head "Now eat up, I won't see a single drop left when I get the dishes"

"Yes mother" he mumbled playfully and again started eating.

Suddenly something came into his mind "Don't you have to go back to work?" he asked confused "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm staying here until Azmaria comes home, that's what I am doing here" she replied with a grin.

"And when will she be here?"

"In about a half an hour" she told him "I called her before we got here"

"You didn't tell her about me going sick to work did you?" he asked nervously

"Of course not, I want you to tell her"

"Oh no…" he sighed and lay back down after he finished the soup.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono was still enjoying his peaceful day. The phone still hadn't rang once and that made him happy and at ease.

He was slowly dozing off in his armchair and his dreams brought him far back in time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joshua had fallen asleep, while Rosette was still waiting for Azmaria. She went over to the window and glanced outside "Where is she? Why is she late?" she grumbled "Her boyfriend is sick for God's sake, what could be more important than that?"

She started pacing in circles. After a while, she again took a look at the watch. Azmaria was now entire fifteen minutes late "That girl…"

It was in Rosette's nature to be impatient.

"A half an hour late… what is keeping her so long?" she growled.

After two hours, impatience disappeared and worry took over instead "I better call her" the blonde thought, and pulled out her cell phone. She dialled her friend's number and waited for someone to pick up the other end. Nothing happened "Azzy, take the damn telephone" Rosette growled and continued her waiting.

She hung up and tried again "Maybe I dialled the wrong number" she thought and repeated the undertaking.

She hung up and glared at the little device "Grrrr…" until suddenly it started ringing. On the little display there stood 'Azmaria' Rosette smiled relieved and took it "Hello Azzy? Where the heck are you? We have waited for two whole hours for crying out loud" Rosette scolded, but instead of Azmaria's voice, she heard a male voice laugh.

"W-Who are you?" she asked

"Who I am is not of your interest girl" the man replied "But I have a little girl here that is very unhappy, though I really have no idea why she is soooo sad"

"What do you mean?" Rosette asked warily, a shiver starting to run though her.

"Listen up girl" the man hissed "Either you do what I say, or your little friend here will never see the daylight again, do you understand?"

Rosette's eyes widened "Oh no…" she gasped, but then anger filled her mind "Grrrr… don't you dare hurt her you filth" she snarled "What do you want?"

"Money what else honey?" he replied "Now listen up and listen good, I'll explain to you what we're gonna do"

Rosette listened carefully and wrote everything down on a sheet of paper.

"You are not going to get away with this" Rosette hissed into the phone, only making the man laugh "Oh but I already am love" he said obviously with a smirk on his face. Then he hung up, leaving Rosette with a sheet of paper with everything she had to do.

"Don't worry Azzy… I'll do everything I can to help you… but right now, I'm bound to do what he wants" she whispered, a tear trailing down over her cheeks, while her hand clutched the piece of paper tightly.

**AN: I hope you liked it (Don't I ask that every time? -.-) Anyway, please review okay? I'll update next chapter soon. Don't know when, but soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Joshua was a total wreck. He was pacing around in circles in the living room. He was shivering, his eyes were wide and bloodshot and to top it all off, he was sick.

"Oh gosh… what do we do? What do we do? What do we do? My poor little sweet Azzy… my little honey sugar…" he ranted, while pacing some more.

Rosette rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulders, stopping his ranting and pacing immediately "Joshua, relax… we need you to stay sane if we want to save Azzy" she said "You can't loose your mind now"

"What are we going to do? We aren't even sure that guy will really set her free when we give him the stupid money" he said "We aren't even sure if Azzy is still alive" he whimpered and started his ranting all over again.

Rosette sighed "Joshua listen… he gave me instructions for what to do" she told "If I follow these, maybe I'll get Azzy home safe"

"And what if it's a trick? I won't risk you too" Joshua protested "We have to call the police"

"No, the kidnapper told me not to call the police, or else he would kill Azzy"

"Grrrr… I hope he suffocates in his own spit that good for nothing GRRRR…-" he yelled in anger, followed by more curses and insults towards the kidnapper.

Rosette looked out the window, thinking about what to do "Please be safe Azzy" she murmured sadly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono had a bad feeling. His phone had been quiet all day long. He almost believed that someone might have cut the telephone cable.

He fell out of his chair with a yelp as the silence abruptly was broken by the shrill ringing of the telephone. He cursed under his breath as he slowly got up from the hard floor and grabbed the damn device that had almost given him a heart attack.

"Yes?" he grumbled and rubbed a new forming lump on his head.

"Hello my young friend" He heard Inspector Morrison reply "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, of course not" Chrono lied "I uhm, was just dozing off there for a minute"

The inspector laughed "I see you have nothing to do then" he said "I could really need some help from you here"

Chrono let his hand fall onto the table "Damn" he mumbled, making the inspector ask if something was wrong.

"No, it's nothing… just bumped into my uh… desk" Chrono replied with a fake laugh "Now what do you want me to do?"

The inspector cleared his voice slightly and started explaining "Well, we actually have quite a problem on our backs" he began in a serious tone. He told Chrono that a killer had escaped from Jail a couple of days earlier, was known under the name Viede; he had had help with the escape, but nobody knows who had helped him.

Viede was last seen in midtown. The inspector was afraid that he might be very dangerous.

"There is only one that could tell us something about him, but unfortunately, she doesn't talk with any of the police… she is in jail as well, but is a very stubborn lady that wont betray her companions, even though they didn't bother to free her as well"

"What do you want me to do sir?" Chrono asked after the inspector had finished talking.

"I want you to talk with our female jailbird" the inspector replied "She might not talk with us, but she doesn't know you, so that's why you should try to pry everything out of her… incognito of course… if she finds out you work for us, she wont be telling us a thing"

Chrono sighed "Just my luck" he thought, rubbing his forehead in a bored manner "Alright, I will try to talk with her" he then mumbled "When?"

"How about today? We could use that information as soon as possible"

"Very well sir, I will be there soon then" Chrono said, before he hung up. He glared at the telephone "I hate you" he grumbled at it "Why couldn't you be broke?"

He trudged off to his bedroom and tried to find some old clothes that didn't look like these of a police officer or a private detective.

He found a black T-shirt with something written onto it, a black leather jacket and a pair of old worn jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror. Something was still missing.

His eyes got caught by the red headband in his other jeans pocket. That was much better.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joshua sat on the couch, his face buried in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

Rosette had never seen him like that "Joshua" she mumbled "Please, you know I have to do it"

"I don't see why we shouldn't call the police Rosette" he replied, anger and sadness audible in his voice "That guy who kidnapped my little Azzy will pay for this"

Rosette walked over and sat down beside him, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rest her head on his shoulder "Yes he will, but if we call the police, he will find out and then he will kill Azzy"

She closed her eyes "In three days I have to bring the money to the exact meeting place" she whispered "I will be careful don't worry"

"I will go too" Joshua said firmly "I will not let you go there alone"

"You're too overprotective" she grumbled and lift her head from his shoulder

"I am your brother after all dear sis" he grinned and looked at her "And a brother has to be protective over his little sister"

"Oh alright then, but you will hide in a safe place deal?" she stretched out her hand towards him, her eyes narrowed.

The blonde boy's grin widened further "Deal" he replied and grabbed her hand and shook it.

Rosette smiled "Good"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono didn't like that place. The women's jail was a cold and unfriendly place "Guess it has to be like that" he grumbled to himself.

He felt the looks from the women in their cells as he passed by them. Some of them called him, others just begged for him to help them get out.

When he accidentally walked too close to one of the cells, a slender hand grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the iron bars "Hello there" a voice whispered in his ear "Here for a little treat?" she blew softly into his ear.

A guard was there in an instant and helped Chrono get free of the woman's grasp "BACK OFF LADIES" he yelled, making them back into their cells. (Is cells even the right word? -.-)

Chrono was brought into the waiting area, where he sat down on a chair. He just wanted to go home. The walls were a bluish grey, the chairs and tables were made out of wood and quite simple made as well. Around him were other people talking with the other prisoners.

Now he just had to wait.

He had told the guards that he was an old friend and that he just wanted to talk to her about something. The guards had believed him and made their way to get the said "Jailbird"

Chrono was wondering if he could get something out of her, he had never tried to pry anything out of someone before.

**AN: That was that chapter -.- I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon I hope.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Chrono had been waiting for about fifteen minutes. He was almost about to ask the guard why it took so long, when the iron door opened and a female guard came towards him with a woman.

The woman had long red/brown hair; she was wearing a pair of baggy grey pants and a grey blouse. On the blouse was her name. It said "Rizelle"

The guard led the woman over towards where Chrono was.

Rizelle had a smirk on her face when she entered the waiting area, but it disappeared as soon as she saw Chrono. She sat down in front of him and narrowed her eyes.

The guard removed the handcuffs and walked over to the door.

"Who are you?" Rizelle snapped

"Uhm… my name is Chr… Chris" Chrono lied with a nervous smile "I'm here to visit you"

"I don't know anyone with that name" she replied and leaned closer to inspect his face "What do you want?"

He could see suspicion clearly on her face. He had to be careful with what he said; one wrong word and he wouldn't be able to get any information out of her.

"Uhm… I was sent here to you?" Chrono replied

"By whom?" Rizelle asked, her eyes narrowing further

Chrono looked right and left, as if to check if the coast was clear, then he leaned in slightly and whispered "By Viede"

Rizelle's eyes widened "He was able to escape last day right?" she asked hopefully in a quiet voice "He will be here soon to save me as well won't he?"

Chrono nodded. He was actually quite proud of himself. He had her trust now.

Rizelle smirked "Has he found our hideout? Where is it? Did he find the others as well?"

Chrono sweat dropped "Oh gosh…" he mumbled "Uhm… he is hiding in our hideout yes… and he did find the others…"

Her smirk widened "How about the secret password?" she asked

"Password? Uhm… sure, this time it's… uh…-"

"I knew it" Rizelle hissed "You're from the cops" She got up from the little chair and glared down at him "Did you think I was really that stupid?"

"Uhm…" Chrono scratched his cheek nervously.

"You know how I knew?" she asked with a growl "In our gang Viede never uses his real name… we don't have a hideout and besides… we don't have any password"

Chrono got up as well "But I…" Rizelle stepped over in front of him "No buts here, get out of here" she snarled "NOW"

The guards hurried over and grabbed her arms "Now now lady, take it easy" one of them said while the female guard put the handcuffs back around Rizelle's wrists.

Chrono slowly retreated back out of the waiting area; fully aware of the many curious glances from the other people around them. He hurried out of the door and down the hallway with the cells and towards the exit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How much do we still need?" Joshua asked, not looking up from the many banknotes piled up in front of him.

"How much do we have?" Rosette asked back

"Not enough, that's for sure" he grumbled back "How are we supposed to get all the money we need? Rob a bank?"

"No, that wouldn't help us much" she grumbled back and rubbed her eyes "I don't know where we would get the rest of the money…"

Joshua sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Rosette, we need help… and the only ones able to, are the police"

Rosette sighed "You might be right Josh, but I just won't risk Azmaria's life"

"Me neither, but they might be able to save her… it's a risk, but it's too our only hope" he hugged her to him "We don't have any other choice than to do it"

Rosette sighed again "M-Maybe you're right" she admitted "Okay, let's call the police"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono was happy to be home. He had not managed to get any real info out of the woman. Only that Viede never uses his real name, that they don't have a real hideout and that they don't have any password.

"Better call the inspector" he grumbled and took the telephone.

The inspector was a little disappointed that Chrono had failed, but thanked him nevertheless. Chrono apologized and then hung up.

He let himself plop backwards onto his couch, only to make his head collide painfully with the hard and worn armrest of it.

Chrono whimpered and rubbed the swollen place on the back of his head "Just my damn luck" he groaned and walked to bed since it was already getting late.

He threw his clothes in a pile and crept under the covers, only wearing a pair of boxers.

Like every evening, his mind was pulled back in time. He wanted to find her soon. He was sure that she didn't live at home anymore, what was only making the search harder.

"Don't worry Rosette… I haven't given up yet… I will keep that promise" he whispered and closed his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette had gone home. Joshua had told her to go home and rest "I'll rest as well" he said "I'm sick after all… and not just because of worry"

She had promised to come back the next day and skip work. She was sure Kate wouldn't be pleased with that, but the blonde didn't care.

When she too lay in bed that evening, she was sad "Oh Azzy, please be alright" she whispered. She was almost more worried than Joshua, but of course, being the hard girl she pretended to be, she didn't allow herself to show her worry.

She was breaking apart within, but she had to cheer up Joshua.

Suddenly the smiling image of Chrono popped up in her mind "Chrono…" she whispered, a tear making its way down her cheek "I need help… please… please find me soon… Joshua and I can't make it alone…" she begged.

She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the many tears. She soon wasn't able to hold them back anymore, and they streamed down her cheeks "Azzy…" she whispered "Chrono…"

**AN: I hoped you liked this chapter -.- I had almost no idea what to write here. ****The scene with Rizelle wasn't as good as I hoped it would be I think… -.- I don't want to rewrite it though.**

**PLEASE review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

It was the day for the exchange. Rosette was carrying a bag with the money they would use for the deal. She was running through the streets towards the place where she should hand over the money.

She was in a real hurry, she was a little late.

The shop windows were filled with Christmas lights and stuff, but Rosette didn't have the time to look at it.

She bumped into several people on her way. Most people would yell after her and tell her to be careful, but she ignored them. There were more important things for her to do.

Joshua had called the police and they told them to do like they had agreed. They followed her carefully in a car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono was lounging in his apartment. He had just had a relaxing bath and was now lying on his couch reading a book.

His reading was interrupted by the loud ringing from his phone.

He glared at the ringing device and grumbled "Why can't you just leave me alone?" he got up and towards it. He took the receiver and greeted whoever it was in the other end.

"Hello my young friend" the Police inspector greeted back "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Oh uhm… no, not really" Chrono lied "What is it?"

"Well… I think we're coming closer and closer to catch Viede, that's what" Morrison told the young detective "A girl was kidnapped, probably because she has seen something she shouldn't, but there is one problem"

"What is the problem?" Chrono asked and sat down at his desk.

"They ordered for an exchange for the girl, though we fear that they'll kill the young girl even when they have received their exchange"

"What are we going to do? What _can_ we do?" Chrono leaned over the table and rest his elbows on it. He wanted to help the girl, but what could he do?

"We know where the exchange is going to take place, but unfortunately, we're not allowed to barge in during the exchange… they warned about calling the police"

Chrono sighed "A bad situation" he muttered "Very bad…"

"You can say that again my friend…" Morrison replied "I thought about sending you in in disguise, but it would be a big risk"

"Yes… it would…" Chrono mumbled "Listen, tell me the place anyway, I'll see what I can do"

"Very well… I just doubt we can do anything just right now"

"I know, but it's worth a try" Chrono said and waited for Morrison to tell him the right place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joshua was following Rosette closely, but still in a safe distance. He wouldn't let her out of his eyes.

"Oh my little Azzy, please be alright" he begged "Please dear God, let her be alright" he had been praying all night through, he hadn't been able to close one eye the whole night through.

He had even called some of his friends, one of them being Rosette to find some comfort. He knew she hadn't been able to sleep either. Azzy meant as much to her as to him.

Azmaria had been her second best friend after the boy named Chrono had been forced to move away.

Joshua had been her third best friend and had then become Azzy's boyfriend. He had been so happy when she had said yes to him, he wasn't ready to loose all that now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono wore the same clothes like when he visited the prison. His red bandana not missing.

He was in quite a hurry. He had taken a shortcut because that was faster.

When he turned a corner, he suddenly bumped into a girl that too was in a hurry. He heard her curse and heard her call an "I'm sorry Sir" to him. He turned to look after her, but she was long gone in the crowd.

He continued towards another shortcut.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm sorry Sir" Rosette called as she accidentally bumped into a man that had just turned a corner. She hadn't time to stop and had continued running, hoping he was okay.

"Azzy, don't worry, I'll be there soon" she thought as she increased her speed further.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono stopped in front of a big warehouse. He looked at it in a bored manner "A warehouse… how original" he mumbled and looked around, before he opened the big door a little.

The building seemed to be empty.

He snuck over behind some big wooden boxes and hid there. He couldn't hear anything, only his own faint breathing.

There was still time before the exchange would find place. He knew Morrison would be outside. Chrono was the only one inside right now.

"What the heck"

Chrono's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud irritated outburst.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A warehouse" Rosette growled irritated "Why the heck in a warehouse? Couldn't it have been in a nice beautiful park? WHY A FRIGGIN EMPTY WAREHOUSE?"

She suddenly heard movement from somewhere not far away from her. She swallowed "H-Hello… anyone there?" she called and let her eyes travel over her surroundings "Hey… I've got the friggin money, so hand over the hostage and bug off" her voice echoed off of the walls.

She got no answer though.

"Strange, I swear I heard something" she mumbled and stepped further into the building.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono had accidentally bumped into a box right behind him.

He thought it was better not to answer her calling.

"That girl sure has a hot temper" Chrono thought "Better not get in her way when she's angry"

He was now sitting on his knees, just listening to the sounds. He could hear the girl walking around, but she didn't come into his direction.

"It's almost time" he thought "Where are they?"

Chrono moved along the wall behind the boxes. He followed the girl's footsteps.

He suddenly froze, when he heard a deep male voice.

"Good day my sweet, I see you have something for me?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette jerked her head to her right and saw a big man standing in a door opening.

"Where is she?" Rosette snarled warily "Where is Azmaria?"

The big man chuckled "Oh, I see, you're very impatient… well; first I need to see what you have for me before I let you see the hostage"

Rosette grit her teeth "No, first let me see if she's alright"

The man sighed "Very well… Get in the girl" he snapped his fingers and another man appeared behind him, dragging a white haired girl after him.

The girl looked horribly tired and dirty. Her long silvery hair wasn't shiny anymore and her eyes were red and puffy.

"AZZY" Rosette called, making the little girl look up and brighten up. She wanted to call back, but the cloth over her mouth prevented that.

"Oh Azzy…" Rosette whispered. Relief washed down over her together with rage "You'll gonna pay for this" she snarled, glaring at the big man.

"Oh, I think time will show if that's true my girl" he smirked and started moving towards her with slow steps.

**AN: Well, that was chapter number 14. I hope you liked it.**

**I'll continue soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Rosette took a couple of steps backwards. She didn't know what that guy was up to and didn't intend to find out either.

"Take your stupid money and give me Azmaria, then we all have what we wanted" she hissed.

"Why so impatient my dear? I thought we could have a little chat before you go" The big man smirked

"Because I don't like you the least and because I want to get home as fast as possible" she replied and took another step back.

"I'm afraid I can't grant you that wish my sweet… you have seen my face now…"

"What?" Rosette saw him put his hand into his pocket and pull out a little but sharp knife. She gasped and backed further away from him. Her eyes were defiant and wary at the same time "Don't you dare using that against me" she growled

"Why are you so scared of me all of a sudden my dear?" He smirked "Am I so scary to look at? Come over here, I want to whisper something into your ear"

"Well duh… you just pulled a knife genius; I'm surely not going to dance over and into your arms" Rosette snapped. She looked off to where Azmaria was, the little girl's eyes were full of fear, tears started streaming down her dirty cheeks, leaving a trail down to the cloth covering her mouth.

The man holding Azmaria in a firm grip had short white hair. He was smirking down at the blonde.

Rosette glared back at him. She was pondering what she could do to save the young girl. She knew Joshua and the police wouldn't enter except when they got a sign, but then the white haired man would probably kill Azzy.

She as well knew, that right now, she had to get rid of the man with the knife first.

"Stop right there, don't you dare come any closer" she snapped "I warn you"

The man laughed loudly at her "I don't think you're in the right position to threat me dear"

"Grrrr… who are you anyway?"

"If I may introduce myself, my name is Viede, but my friends simply call me Demon" he smirked even wider "You're not going to make it out of here anyway, so I don't see any harm in telling you this"

"Oh you don't know how much I wanna harm you you filthy jerk" Rosette snarled

Viede laughed (Yes… bad guys really laugh a lot over their own evilness -.- I never see the fun in it though…) and looked over his shoulder at Azmaria "I don't think you would my dearest" he said "You don't want your little friend to be hurt now will you?" he took a few steps over to the blonde "So, if your not willing to let that happen, I would come over here"

"I know why people call you demon… you are one"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono was thinking about how to get out of this damn situation. He didn't want either of the girls or him to get hurt.

"Think Chrono think…" he muttered frustrated "There must be a way to beat up two grown men and safe two young girls… and a young detective…" he was thinking about everything right now, but nothing seemed good enough. First of all, he wasn't allowed to show himself just yet. The little albino would get killed if he did. He was after all a cop.

"Come on brain… hatch a great idea okay?"

Nothing happened though. Chrono silently cursed his useless mind and instead started sneaking towards the place where the white haired man stood. He looked unarmed, but maybe he had a gun or something in his pocket ready for use.

The little girl Chrono recognized as the girl from the Inspector's party. She had big tears running down her cheeks, obviously not able to take the sight of her friend being threatened with a knife. Chrono was sure they would make it out all three. He just needed a single plan that wouldn't fail.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joshua was getting more and more impatient; this was definitely taking too long. He was worried sick about his two girls. He was pacing back and forth, then in circles, and then back and forth once more, muttering about what could have happened and praying that he was wrong.

A female police officer tried to calm him down, but nothing what she said helped.

"My little Azzy, my poor little sweat heart… my little Rosette, my dear little sister…" he muttered again "Please oh please be safe…"

The inspector came over to him "Don't worry son, I have one of my best men in there" he said "Those bandits will be behind bars before you can pronounce cat toilet"

"Why the heck should anybody want to say that?" Joshua growled his last thread to his sanity almost broken.

"Easy my boy, I'm just saying that there is nothing to worry about, my best man is already working on the girls' rescue" the older man said sweat dropping.

"Grrrr… would you please do me a favour?" Joshua asked quietly, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed.

"Of course, what is it?" The inspector asked.

"PLEASE STOP TRYING TO CHEER ME UP"

The inspector and the other officers slowly backed away from the fiery blonde boy to a safer distance "Very well"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside nothing had changed. Chrono's brain still didn't work good enough to make a plan, and Rosette was talking with Viede to get more time. She as well tried to figure out how to end this.

She asked him about almost everything.

"Hey Demon" the white haired man called "She is just trying to get more time, why don't you just end it now?"

"Don't be such a spoilsport Genai" Viede smirked "Where would all the fun be when I ended it here and now?"

Genai sighed "Just asking… I'm bored"

"You will get your fun too Genai" Viede called "Just wait, you'll not be bored later"

Genai shoved the little girl away, making her plop ungently onto the floor. He then crossed his arms and waited patiently for the 'fun' to come.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono saw Genai stand up and noticed a gun belt around his waist. Now he was sure that the guy was armed.

"Okay… I need an idea… now" he grumbled "Let's look at the whole situation… a girl is talking with a man that is holding a knife… a sharp little object that can kill you on one stab… then there is another girl held hostage by another man, that obviously has a gun in his belt…" he looked up at Genai "And that is a thing that can kill you faster than a knife… and I'm sure it hurts like all hell…"

He sighed "What I need is… a rope…" he let his eyes travel over all the things surrounding him. There was a rope, but unfortunately it was high up.

"Alright… let's see if you're still able to climb" he mumbled and started sneaking over towards where the rope was.

**AN: I need ideas for this one… he needs a rope, but how is he going to get out of this situation without anyone hurt?**

**I have to think about that -.- and don't worry, they'll meet very soon.**

**I think next chapter I'll update will be… Memories and Devils… I suddenly got ideas for this one again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Chrono had reached the rope at last. He was glancing past the many boxes to check the situation, but everything seemed to be out of danger's reach for the moment. He could hear the girl talk with Viede and Genai complain about it.

He looked up and saw a hook at the end of the rope "Hmm… maybe I can still do it" he muttered and grabbed the rope. He took a look down; it was very far to the ground. He had never done anything like that before. Then he made ready to swing and jump "Okay… 1… 2… aaaannnndddd…"

He froze "Uhm… I better not try to be like Tarzan… I could break my neck in this act" he mumbled and let his gaze fly towards Genai "I have a much better idea" a smirk started spreading over his face and he inched a little to his left so he was right above the white haired man.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I needed some extra money my sweet, so that's why I made this little deal with you" Viede smirked "Normally I'm not the type that makes this sort of things, but I just got "Released" from jail… and I just needed something to keep me going for a while"

Rosette narrowed her eyes "Oh really?" she asked "You know how you could have prevented all the bother?"

"How my dear?" Viede asked a smirk still plastered securely onto his face.

"You should have stayed in that damn jail so I wouldn't have to look at your ugly façade right now"

Viede laughed "I just love your fiery temper my sweetest" he said "It makes me burn"

"Then burn up and end in Hell where you belong Demon" she snarled back.

Viede laughed loudly and started moving towards her once more. He raised the hand with the knife and attacked her. She was able to dodge it in the last minute though.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono almost tripped on a loose wooden board, but luckily managed to catch his balance again "Phew that was a close one" he murmured and continued bringing his great plan to life.

He glanced down at the little albino down under the place he was. She suddenly looked upwards and saw him. Her eyes widened, but before she could do anything, Chrono placed an index finger on his lips, silently telling her to keep quiet. The girl nodded and looked towards her friend once more.

Chrono smiled "Now this is going to be funny" he whispered "I really have to stop talking to myself" he added in a low grumble "Anna is right when she says it isn't healthy to be without friends" then he turned his attention back to the thing he was planning to do.

He kept a firm grip on the rope; he descended the hook slowly downwards, carefully so Genai wouldn't see it.

Chrono's smirk widened, when the hook had reached the right point. He swung it slightly back and made it swing backwards and then forwards. Then the purple head pulled at it, so it got hooked in Genai's gun belt "Gotcha" Chrono smiled.

Genai still hadn't noticed anything. Chrono thought he must either be very stupid, or just simply underestimating the law.

The young detective looked downwards to see some empty boxes piled on the ground just under him "Heh… this will get very interesting indeed" he grinned "Now I can at last get out of my bored state"

Suddenly, Chrono made ready to jump. He slightly bowed his knees and then jumped. His hands clasped firmly around the rope.

"AAAHHHRRRGGG" Genai screamed. The weight of the man slowing the fall of the purple head. Chrono was flying down and Genai was flying up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette and Viede both spun around towards the scream "What the…"

"Genai… what the heck are you doing up there?" Viede yelled angrily. Genai struggled to get off the hook, but he wasn't able to reach it "I CAN'T HELP IT DEMON, I CAN'T GET DOWN" he yelled back.

Rosette noticed the perfect chance to attack. She aimed a perfect kick at the big man's hand with the knife. He dropped it and made it slide over the dirty ground. She jumped for it and grabbed it "Gotcha" she cheered "Azzy, come over here" she called.

Azmaria's eyes brightened and she hurried as fast as she could over to the blonde. Rosette helped her get rid of the ropes and the cloth covering her mouth.

The little girl smiled "You did it Rosette, you saved me"

"Yes, now let's get out of here so the police can take over" Rosette replied, grabbed Azmaria's hand and hurried towards the door.

Viede was about to follow the girls, but was stopped by something very hard hitting the back of his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono sighed. The tool he had thrown had luckily hit the target "I think I should quit this job…" he smiled "But on the other hand… where would the fun be"

He hurried over to Viede and sat down next to him "Well big guy… wasn't your day today was it?" he grinned watching the growing lump on the big man's head "Ouch… must have pretty much hurt ya huh?"

(Yes, they are saved already -.- just blame me for that, I'm really bad in writing stuff like that, but a little more is going to happen… I think -.-")

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first thing Rosette and Azmaria experienced when they exited the building was a giant bear hug from Joshua "OH MY LITTLE SWEAT HEART OH MY LITTLE SIS" he shouted happily.

"Joshua" Azmaria whispered and snuggled into the blonde boy's chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him "I missed you so much"

Joshua smiled warmly down at the top of her head "I know lovely, I missed you just as much" he said softly and pressed his lips against her hair

Rosette pulled them both closer too. She watched as the Police Inspector and a few other officers entered the building. It must have been an Angel that had saved them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Very good job my friend" The Inspector said with a grin "You managed to catch this little fly"

Chrono got up from the ground "It looks like it huh?" he said and rubbed his forehead.

"You did a very good job Chrono; I need to talk with you tomorrow at the station though, as a witness"

"Sure" Chrono replied, now looking forward for a long hot bath and then something warm to eat "I'll be there Sir"

"Good" The Inspector smiled "You are free to go home now"

"Great" Chrono smiled, he was slowly starting to get tired and hungry "Good bye Sir" he said and then started towards the exit.

Outside he saw some officers talking with the little girl and her friends. The blonde boy was being very loud sometimes, but then the girl would just calm him down.

Chrono continued his way home.

**AN: Another chappie done ^^ and if it can make you happy, I'm thinking of making the Ex-Exorcists meet in the next chapter :) **

**I hope you all had a merry Christmas ^^ **

**Until next chapter **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Chrono had to meet on the police station for a report of the incident in the old warehouse. He didn't really want to go, but did it anyway.

He wore his long brown coat and didn't miss in putting on the red head band. He stepped out of his little apartment and headed down the street for the station that didn't lie too far away.

It was actually a nice day, except for the few grey clouds that covered the sky. He even started humming and that was actually a rarity.

The building already started to show up in the distance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette had been told to take place in a seat and sat now next to Azmaria in the empty office. The inspector had told them to wait because he had to get a cup of coffee.

Rosette almost felt like a criminal. She felt quite like that in this office.

Azmaria nudged her arm "Hey Rosette?" she asked, making the blond turn her attention towards her "Hmm? What is it Azzy?" she asked the girl.

"We won't stay here long will we?" Azmaria asked "This place makes me feel nervous" she admitted.

"Me too, but don't worry, it will only take a few minutes" Rosette reassured with a smile.

Azmaria smiled back "That's good"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono had arrived at last. The inspector was talking with one of the other officers when he came in. He had a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

"Hello my young friend" The inspector greeted "Nice of you to come"

"Hello Inspector" Chrono smiled "I'm sorry, but I don't have much time" he lied "I have that other case on my back"

"Oh of course Chrono, I'll hurry up then" The inspector laughed "I know that one like you is very popular in this city"

"Yeah" he followed the inspector towards his office "By the way, I have invited the victims of the incident as well so we can compare your statements" the Morrison told him "I want to know every little detail of this"

"Sure" Chrono said, rubbing his forehead like he usually does "Whatever"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette heard the Inspector talking with someone outside the door. Through the glass in the door she could see a slender figure of another person.

"Come on already, we want to go home" Rosette murmured and turned to look out the window behind the desk.

"I want to know every little detail of this"

"Sure" the other voice said "Whatever"

Then the door was opened and the inspector stepped inside "Sorry to let you wait ladies" he apologized "But I just met your guardian Angel outside the door" he joked and took place at his desk "Do come in my friend and take a seat"

The chairs in front of the desk were taken so the last person took a seat behind them.

"Now, tell me everything" the inspector said and made ready to write everything down on his computer.

Azmaria began telling, she was the main victim anyway. After that Rosette told how she had been threatened by the guy named Viede and how he had attacked her.

Chrono almost fell asleep before it was his turn to explain. He told it as good as he could.

"You were very lucky it seems" the inspector commented "But I thank you very much for the bother to come here"

"Rosette smiled "No, we have to thank you"

"I just need one last thing... I forgot your names again..." Morrison said embarrassedly "Could you please tell me once more?"

"Sure" Rosette smiled "This is Azmaria Hendricks and my name is-"

(This is where it usually takes eternity if it was a movie. Something unexpected always happen on this point -.- but luckily it isn't a movie ^^ lol)

"-Rosette Christopher"

Something heavy immediately dropped to the ground together with an item that crashed into a million pieces.

All three occupants except of the young detective spun around almost haven got a heart attack "What happened?" asked Morrison nervously "Did someone got hurt?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono had fallen from the chair as soon as the words were said. In his unfortune he had got caught in the wires of a lamp and a telephone. The lamp didn't survive.

He now lay on the ground and rubbed his poor back head. He groaned in pain as he felt an already growing lump, where his head had collided with a drawer right behind him "Ouch..."

He couldn't believe it. Had she really said the name he had heard? Was it just some cruel joke? Was it a dream? Had he fallen asleep in his bathtub again? No, he had to find out. He wanted to find out right now, if it wasn't for the damn headache.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You are very clumsy Sir" Rosette pointed out and sat down next to the poor detective "Does it hurt very much?"

She suddenly froze as she took a closer look at his face "Oh my God..." her breath got caught in her throat and she started shivering.

Purple hair. He had purple hair. Was it only dyed? Was it his real hair colour? The headband. The red Headband.

Her hand slowly crept into her pockets and clutched around the little item that rest in it.

"It can't be..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono opened his eyes slowly as he heard the whispered words. He was met by a pair of ocean blue eyes. They at the same time looked nervous, scared and curious.

He sat up slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. The words stuck in his throat. He wasn't able to say anything. It seemed though he didn't have to, because she said something first "T-Ten years..." she whispered faintly, her voice quivering slightly "It has been ten years..."

Chrono swallowed and said the first words he could think of. A smile slowly started playing its way over his features "F-Found you... R-Rosette..."

"CHRONO" she threw herself around his neck and hugged him tightly "Chrono..." she repeated again and buried her face in his shoulder "I missed you so much..."

"Rosette" he smiled "I missed you too... we ended our game at last... after ten years I was able to hold our promise... we found each other at last" he pulled her even closer and hugged her. He could feel his shoulder getting slightly moist and when she pulled back to look at him, she found tears of happiness in her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR SO LONG?" she suddenly yelled "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN?"

"I know Rosette, but what would you have done? I even went back to Michigan only to find an empty house" Chrono told her

"My mother moved closer to her sister... and I went to New York because I wanted to make it easier for you to find me" she explained "AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR?" she burst again.

Before Chrono could answer though, he was pulled into a hug once more.

Azmaria and Morrison just watched them with warm smiles "R-Rosette... was he your lost friend? I can't believe you have been so close to each other... it's unbelievable"

Rosette nodded "Yes... unbelievable and fantastic..." she whispered and didn't care for anything else in this world than her happiness over to have found her best friend again after ten long years in worry and sadness.

**AN: I made them meet at last ^^ I hope you liked it.**

**It's soon the last chapter though, but I have already made up a whole new one. **

**Winter Meeting will take a little time before it gets updated... the same with Memories and Devils... but anyway.**

**I wish you all a happy and lucky year 2009 ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Chrono had led Rosette over to his regular restaurant where Anna worked. They sat there chatting about what has happened the last ten years.

Rosette told him everything about Azmaria and Joshua and her work with the terrible boss. Chrono laughed when she said Kate was an old hag and an even older bat.

Rosette was sad when Chrono told her about how he lost his mother a few years earlier. He said a new family had taken care of him, but it wasn't the same. He had had so much bad luck everywhere, except from at the police.

After their stories they took a walk. None of them said anything for a long while. Then the blonde got enough of the silence and said "Do you want to go back to Michigan?"

Chrono looked at her "Do you?"

She nodded "It is our home after all... My mother even called me and told me the house you lived in was empty..." she said "If I hadn't found you... I wanted to go back and buy it"

"Really?" he smiled down at her "I really want to see the place where we used to play Hide and Seek"

She smiled and took his hands in hers "Then let's go back... I can be near my mother and you can be near your mother's resting place... Azzy and Joshua were talking about to move together and somewhere else... how about they moved to Michigan with us?"

"Won't it be too much of a bother? I mean... it is pretty different from New York" he pointed out

"No, I so wanna go back home" she pouted "This city is far too big and loud"

Chrono knew he couldn't discuss with her "Oh alright" he smiled "If only you're happy"

She jumped at him and hugged him around his neck "YAY... I'm sure you won't regret it"

Only a week after they found themselves back in there childhood city. Almost nothing had changed. They had asked to go touring the old house of Chrono and when they arrived there, they got filled with memories. They hurried into the old garden "Oh Chrono look... do you remember the rose bush?" Rosette called and hurried over.

"Chrono chuckled "Yes, it was where you hid the most" he chuckled once more when she crept behind it and sat all still. He walked over behind her and grinned "Found you" he said, making the girl laugh and tackle him to the ground "TICKLE TIIIME" she laughed and started tickling his sides "AAHH... ROSEETTTEEEE STOOP" he laughed loudly and tried to wiggle out from underneath her "That's for cutting your beautiful hair" she said "And for taking so long"

After a while she let go of him "Better get out of this position before people are coming" she whispered. Chrono agreed.

After the house they took a walk in the neighbourhood. So much had changed. They visited the old play grounds, their old school.

Rosette smiled "Do you still have the little plushies I made for you?" she asked "I see you still have your old bandana"

Chrono grinned "Of course I have, I would never replace or forget anything like that" he didn't tell her that they had been lying on the bottom of his closet. She would only kill him for that he thought.

She pulled out the hairs of him with the golden ribbon "I still have your gift as well... it has been my lucky charm for many years" she murmured "And I think it has worked..."

"I remember cutting my hair off the evening before I had to go... I was so sad... even more sad when I had to leave you without saying goodbye... I'm really sorry about that Rosette"

"I wasn't sad..." she replied sadly "I was downhearted... I couldn't believe it"

Chrono stopped and pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry..." he whispered "I really wanted to find you and say goodbye... but my mother said we were in a hurry... when we arrived in our new apartment, it was the first time I opened your gift"

"What about your school? Did you find any friends?"

Chrono shook his head "It was just like here... the only difference was that there wasn't any little girl with braids to tell them off"

Rosette pulled a little away from him, but still so he could have his arm around her shoulder. She loosened the ribbon and put the hair back into her pocket "Turn around please" she told him and stood on her tiptoes to put it back where it belonged. It wasn't a long pony tail, but it was still able to hold it in one.

Chrono smiled and pulled two rubber bands out "Now you turn around" he told her and started pulling her hair into two braids. She smiled when he was done "I haven't braided my hair for a long time" she told and took his hand "Come on now... we still need to go to one last place" she grinned and dragged him off down the street.

"Where is that?" he asked

"The place where we gave our last hug to each other, now hurry up"

They soon arrived at the big tree that had been their club tree "Oh look, it's still there..." she called and let go of him "I missed you so my big one" she hugged the tree tightly.

"You know you're talking to a tree right?" Chrono asked her with a smirk

"Oh shut up" she pouted "Come on... or have you got too old" she challenged and started climbing up the big trunk; one branch after the other.

"Rosette... isn't that a tad bit too dangerous? We aren't children anymore remember?" Chrono called nervously, closing his eyes when Rosette lost her footing once. She didn't fall down though and continued to climb.

"Come on now you chicken" she teased "I'm almost there"

"She's gonna be the death of me" he grumbled "Just like my damn phone... and many other things"

When she was on their branch she sat and leaned against the trunk "Hurry up" she called one last time before he arrived. He was panting "I think I'm too old to climb in trees Rosette"

"Oh nonsense... get up here" she scooted away from the trunk so he could lean against it instead. When he was settled "Don't blame me if we're stuck up here" he grumbled "I don't have my cell phone with me"

She smiled and scooted over so she was leaning against him, her back against his chest "Ahh... this is comfy" she sighed "Now stay like this and let's enjoy the view"

"As long as I don't have to look down" he grumbled and placed his chin on her head.

"Now wrap your arms around me" she commanded

"Pardon?"

"Come on now, just do it" she grinned

Chrono shrugged "Okay" and draped both his arms around her shoulders, making her smile "There, now I'm sure I won't fall down" she said "And with this we make a new promise"

"Huh? What promise? We did find each other didn't we?" Chrono asked puzzled

"Yes, but this is one even more important... we will never leave each other again and stay friends forever... repeat"

Chrono smiled "We will never leave each other again and stay friends forever" he repeated and hugged her closer "ever" he whispered.

They sat in the tree for many hours. None of them wanted to go down. Only when the sun started setting, did they decide it had been enough. Chrono and Rosette both kept that promise. None of them ever dared breaking it.

Azmaria and Joshua came to Michigan as well. Azzy had grown up there as well, so it was a beautiful thing to come back home. They all four decided to live in the big house that once belonged to Chrono and his mother. And they kept their promise. They never left each other again.

**AN: I hope you liked it. **

**This was the end of my fic "Hide and Seek" ^^**

**Thank you very much for reading it. **


End file.
